


It's still us

by satchihatchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - World War II, BillDip, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Illustrations, Italian Mafia, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Older Dipper Pines, Rating May Change, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags May Change, Top Bill Cipher, Virgin Dipper Pines, but in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi
Summary: It's 1943 and the world is at war. Dipper Pines, an unsuccessful 22-year-old writer, is disappointed in his life and longs to write his great novel. But he has no inspiration. But that changes when he meets a man named Bill Cipher during the bombing. For the first time in his life, he found his muse and, what's more, his first love. But what if Bill hides a big secret? What if he wasn't the man he pretended to be? Could his Pinetree still love him if he knew the cruel truth?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	1. Blond boy on the train

**Author's Note:**

> To make things clear: In this AU, Dipper is a 22-year-old writer. Mabel works in a small clothing store. They both help in Mystery Shack as well. It's more like an antique shop and a pawn shop. Stan and Ford are 70 years old. Stanley fought in World War I (where he obtained the tattoo as a prisoner of war). Ford works for the government as a scientist. The two have not seen each other for over 20 years (from Stan's entry into the army in 1914 to 1934). The Northwest family also belongs to the local mob family.  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my native language. (I would be happy if someone wanted to be my beta-reader)

"Denied." With a loud thud, a bundle of manuscripts fell on the editor's desk. "W-what? Why? I cut it short, as you last asked. ”Dipper stammered in confusion. He had been working on that book for over half a year! Why did he reject it this time? This was his fifth rejection by the editors. The first time it was too short, the second time it was too long… It almost seemed that the editor was making up reasons not to publish the book. And yet, he put everything into it...

Mr. Cherish, editor, and owner of Cherish's Book, sighed and took off his glasses. Dipper wasn't sure if he had ever known a larger man. But that did not mean his height. The man was short, barely 165 cm tall. However, this compensated for how massive he was. The young writer did not understand how the belt under his large belly could not break. "Dipper," the man said slowly, looking into the boy's eyes. "The problem is not in length but in content. The story is not deep enough. There are no emotions, no real feelings that would captivate the reader. You have to put your life into it, not just write an unsympathetic text that is used to make money. You are young. Twenty-two years old, right? Why don't you try to go out and - I don't know - have fun with friends, find a girl, and get real inspiration? "

Dipper looked down at his shoes. He knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. After all, Mr. Cherish himself was an excellent writer. But hearing the rejection still hurt. He worked on that book over so many nights and days. And what was it good for? For nothing. 

"I understand," he replied, rising from his chair. He was about to leave the office when the man spoke to him once more. "Don't take it personally, kid. I'm just doing you a favor. At this time, it is difficult to establish oneself as a writer. People want to read something new, something they haven't read before. So that they don't have to focus only on the war around us. Not these boring classics with no plot. But if you write something new, my door will always be open for you. ”Dipper looked back at him and gave him a small smile. Then he said goodbye and went out…

\------------------------------------

The weather could not have been worse that day. The cold May wind stung Dipper's ears as raindrops fell on his sad face. The sky was full of black clouds floating over the city with anti-aircraft balloons. There were gunpowder and fear in the air. They were at war.

Dipper closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself with the sound of rain. Boy didn't want to cry. He slowly let the water soak into his indigo coat. He was so excited to show his work to the editor that he forgot to take his umbrella with him. But now he ended up with rejection and clothes completely soaked. How ironic, right? But he couldn't think so much about it. He could not give up his dream. Not after he did everything for it.

When he had calmed down enough, he decided to walk to the subway station. His train was about to leave in 10 minutes, and he was pretty sure his sister was worried about him. Not that he had anything else to do here in this part of town. It was a neighborhood full of expensive shops and cafes. He could hardly buy anything with his income here. Only in the back alleys were relatively cheap shops and offices of smaller companies. And, of course, the local publishing house. However, not all of these buildings were the same as they were on Dipper's last visit. Several buildings were destroyed during the recent bombing of the city. In places where beautiful shopping malls stood three days ago, only rubble remains.

\------------------------------------

On the way to the train, he began to look at the people passing by. It was incredible how people had changed in those few years. The women shortened both their skirts and their hair. Expensive and long dresses were replaced by short ones made of cheap fabric. Practicality won over elegance. Young men, on the other hand, wore nothing but a military uniform.

Dipper's stomach clenched as he looked at them. He was also to be in the military. Thank God he avoided it. 

How? Well, with the help of his great-uncle. 

Grunkle Stan himself fought in World War I, so he knew what would his great-nephew face. Pain, fear, suffering. Seeing everyone around him die and he can't do anything about it. Just pray that the next bullet does not hit his… He feared for the life of the boy, just like Dipper's sister, Mabel. So, on Dipper's 18th birthday, when he received a letter about joining the army, Stan decided to take action. He had a few acquaintances who owed him a "favor," if we might call it that. He could not say what kind of favor it was. Anyway, within a few days, Dipper received papers in his mailbox about his inability to participate in the war. He didn't know how his great-uncle had done it, but he was certainly grateful for it.

Dipper was afraid to kill people. He had never been as muscular as other boys his age. His hands were like noodles, and his legs were as thin as sticks. He could barely lift the dumbbells. He remembered what they had called him effeminate as a child. Sure, there was some truth to it, but he seldom managed to get into a fight. Fighting was something completely different from not giving in. He had his pride, and he never wanted to lose it…

\------------------------------------

As he entered the subway train through the door, he heard a rumble above him. Up there, the dirty city was shaking. The Germa ns attacked again. In his mind, he was glad he had caught this train and could finally get out from there. People around him rushed inside the train like crazy. He barely had a chance to look out the window through the crowd as the door closed. As the train was leaving the station, Dipper could only see for a moment the man, who was putting his cap on his bloodied head, pounded on the door to open it. But it was too late. The train disappeared from the station, leaving only a bloody hand decal on the door glass.

\------------------------------------

The speeding train plunged into darkness, and Dipper tried to move his hands a little to hold the manuscript better. It was crammed there. He felt like sardines in a can. The sounds of bombs became louder and louder. And when he thought it was all over, there was a loud bang.  ** Boom! ** The whole city, even with the train underground, shuddered. The train abruptly stopped at that moment, and Dipper, who was holding on to nothing, fell to the ground. The lights went out, and the train was filled with darkness.

Terrified cries were heard on the train, "The Germans are bombing the city!" The old people prayed aloud, and the mothers tried to calm the crying babies. "Ugh… What just happened?" Dipper muttered as he tried to get off the ground. But then he felt something. He was  _ lying  _ on someone. He was about to apologize when the lights came on and showed who he was lying on.

Under Dipper's body was a young man. A man he had never seen in his life. At first, he noticed his long blond curls tied in a ponytail. He had never seen a man with such long hair. Yes, he used to have a mullet when he was a little boy. However, over time, he had to give it up. There was a war, and a decent man like him was supposed to be decently shaved and have his hair cut short. But the ponytail looked great on the man. It gave him personality and a certain form of elegance. His hair was so shiny, and the young writer was sure it was soft as silk.

Dipper turned his gaze to the man's clothes. He was wearing an expensive suit that fit perfectly on his tall, muscular body. With his broad shoulders, there was no denying how incredibly powerful he looked. 

And his suit was even more impressive than any other men's one here on the train if that were possible. His coat, pants, and bow tie were pitch black, while his waistcoat and shirt were eye-catching yellow. He also wore black and yellow derby boots, black gloves, and a black fedora hat, which was lying on the ground beside him. Dipper wasn't a big fan of that color, but he had to admit that the man had style.

His body, hair, and clothes had nothing compared to what he looked like. His face was slightly tanned as if he came from the southern regions. He saw how sharp his features were. What a beautiful line of nose and arched lip he had. A face as handsome as if it were a masterpiece. And the most beautiful of all were his eyes. A golden pair of eyes that watched the young man in front of them with just as much interest.

Their warm bodies rose and fell in sync as if they were breathing like one. They both felt their hearts pounding out loud.

All the outside sounds stopped. There were silence, peace, and tranquility.

Above the vault of the subway, there were explosions in the city. The train started again. It wasn't until that moment that Dipper realized he was still lying on the man and quickly tried to get up. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to! ”He began to apologize and shake the dirt from his pants. The man didn't look annoyed. On the contrary, he smiled at young Pines. "You do not have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. ”He said in a friendly voice and put on his hat. He looked once more at the brunette in front of him and then at the papers beneath him. They must have fallen apart when he lost his balance and fell down. Dipper noticed that and started picking them up from the ground. Even though it was a "piece of trash", he still wanted to keep it. "Hold on, I'll help you." The blond offered and began collecting pages of the manuscript. Dipper just shook his head as he continued collecting. "No, no, that's fine! You don't have to help me- "

Their hands touched. They both wanted to take the same page, so there was contact between them. Yes, it was a mistake. But, a wonderful one. The man's hand gently touches his. When the brunette looked up, he saw his eyes on him. He didn't pull out his hand. Dipper's slightly excited but also warm fingers responded to the touch of blonde's fingers. They didn't say a word. They didn't give a single sign. They just stared at each other as if their eyes were speaking for them.

It wasn't until a voice announcing Dipper's station brought the writer back to reality. He didn't say goodbye to the blond. He just picked up the last page from the ground and quickly left the train without seeing him again. Only when he stood on the platform did he think of asking for his name.

It was too late. The train was running again.

\------------------------------------

As Dipper exited the subway, he felt cold air on his back. The bombing stopped. _At least_ _for now_. The frightened city was recovering from the attack, while the war metal birds flew high in the clouds. But Dipper saw nothing but the man in the subway. Even if he never saw him again, he knew he would never forget those eyes! The golden glow that entered into his soul. Lighthouse in the night darkness. A fire full of heat and understanding.

He could only hope it wasn't their last meeting…


	2. A bench by the pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper spends his spare time before picking up Mabel from work by having a walk through the park. And guess who he ran into there ...

About a month after that, Dipper wandered through the city park bathed in sunshine. Such a bright sun in that gloomy year. It was the beginning of June. The blossoms in the trees were replaced by green leaves. The birds were singing, and the ducks in the pond swam contentedly and ate pieces of bread. People walked through the park among the tall trees. They enjoyed the peace that the city was experiencing at that moment. After all, no one knew when the next bombing was to take place.

He looked at the clock of the town hall, which stood opposite the park. It was 4 p.m. and the tram left in half an hour. So he decided to sit down and use his spare time by trying to write something. The place where he sat was perfect for writing. A white bench, right by the pond. On either side stood two large willows with tall bushes, which gave this place some form of privacy. However, despite a place that seemed like a scene from a romantic movie, nothing occurred to Dipper. He just sat and stared thoughtlessly at the paper.

Suddenly, as if a pigeon flew past you, he had the impression that someone was smiling at him. He turned and stopped when he saw a pair of familiar golden eyes. Next to the bench stood the man from the train. And he smiled happily at Dipper.

"I was wondering if my eyes deceived me. And in the end, I was right. It really is **you**. ”The man spoke, taking a step forward. He looked as great as he did months ago. His suit was spotless, and his shoes were as shiny as if he had just bought them. Dipper didn't understand how anyone could look so great. How could he be so masculine and so dominant with such long hair? Maybe it was because of his clothes. Judging by the quality of the fabric and the beautiful design, the blond must have been a wealthy man. Suddenly the young writer realized that a man had spoken to him, so he quickly replied, "You actually remember me?"

"Of course, I remember you! I wouldn't forget that face of yours! We met on the train during the bombing. Which reminds me… “He started looking for something in his pockets inside his jacket when he pulled something out of there.

"Here, you forgot it there. I'm sure you must have missed it. ”He spoke and handed it to Dipper. It was his pocket watch with a pine motif on the cover. The brunette was looking for it everywhere! It must have fallen out of his pocket when he fell on Bill. It was a gift from his father for his 12th birthday, the family heirloom. His father gave it to him just before he and his sister ended up with their great-uncle Ford and Stan…

\--------------------------------

Dipper didn't like to talk about his parents.

What he remembered, they were a kind couple. While his mother was a housewife, his father worked as a car repairman in a larger company. They lived like any other middle-class American family.

But when The Great depression happened, everything changed.

Due to lack of money, his parents sent Dipper and Mabel to their great-grandfathers in Oregon. They hoped that they would be able to ensure that their kids survive this difficult period and live a happy life. In California, meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Pines were experiencing the pain that poverty had caused. The mother started working as a seamstress. The father had to quit his job and started working in an explosives factory. And that eventually became fatal for him. On September 22, 1935, an accident happened at the factory, and the explosion killed over 200 employees, including Mr. Pines. Dipper's mother couldn't stand it. A month after her husband's death, she jumped out of a local hotel window. It was a tragedy. The crisis has made the Pines twins orphans, and the only thing left after their parents were the little they gave them before moving to Oregon…

\--------------------------------

"Thank you! I was afraid I had lost it forever! ”He smiled at the man to stop thinking about his painful past. The man laughed a little and looked at the bench. "May I?" He asked, and Dipper moved on to make room for the man, agreeing.

"Well, what brings you here?" Dipper tried to start the conversation. "Nothing specific. I just wanted to take a walk when it's such a beautiful day. ”The man replied when he noticed Dipper's notebook and pen. "What about you? I see that you also have a notebook with your manuscript today. Are you a journalist? ”

Dipper just shook his head. "Oh no! No, I'm just an unsuccessful writer who has written only a few short stories. Nothing big. "

That caught the man's attention. He looked as if Dipper was lying right in his face now. "Unsuccessful? How so, Pinetree? What I had a chance to read while collecting the pages seemed pretty good to me. ”He argued, and Dipper felt as if he were blushing slightly. No one had ever praised his work before. "W-well, the editors think I should write something better. Something more interesting to readers and- "

Dipper stopped as he replayed the man's sentence in his head. "What? _Pinetree_? ”He asked, and the blond pointed to Dipper's watch. "Sounds like an interesting nickname, doesn't it?" It suits you ... What? How else should I address you? I mean, I don't even know your name. "

Dipper felt embarrassed. He talked to the man here for over 10 minutes and didn't even ask his name!

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's my fault I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mason. But please call me Dipper. Everyone calls me that. ”He reached out to the man so he could shake his hand. But the man grinned. “ _Dipper_ , huh? Well, I still think " _Pinetree_ " suits you better. I'm afraid you won't get rid of the nickname when we're around. ”

But then the man squeezed his hand with Dipper and looked him in the eye. "Anyway, I'm glad to meet you. The name is Bill... Bill Cipher. "

Dipper felt the heat seep from the man's hand into his. It was as if a small spark had formed between them. The heat slowly rose through his veins until it hit his heart.

The wind picked up, causing the ducks to take off from the water surface and quack. But Dipper hadn't heard any of it. The only words he heard were the man's name.

_Bill… His name was Bill._

The name sank into his mind. It was perfect for him. Not complicated, yet with some mystery in it. It was as beautiful as a man's eyes…

He slowly released Bill's hand and looked at his watch. He was horrified when he found out what time it was. It was 16:25. He had to hurry up to catch the tram. 

"Well, I'm glad to meet you, but I have to go! My tram is running in a while, and I can't miss it. My sister would kill me if I did. ”He got up and wanted to leave when the man stopped him. "Wait, let me accompany you! I'd like to talk to you more. Plus, I know the shortcut, so we don't have to hurry. ”Bill suggested, looking into his eyes. Dipper couldn't say no to those eyes.

"All right, show me the way."

\--------------------------------

Bill didn't lie. He really knew where to go to get to the tram stop in time. True, it was only 3 streets away, but they still saved a lot of time. On the way there, he kept talking to Dipper:

"So, you have a sister?" The blond asked, and Dipper nodded. "Yes, Mabel. In fact, we are twins. She works in a tailor's shop on Gopher Road. She has been interested in fashion since she was a child, you know? She even sewed me this vest. ”At first, Bill was surprised at the fact that Dipper had twins. He probably didn't expect something like that. But then he looked at the blue waistcoat of the brunette and nodded in agreement. "It's a really good job. So precisely done. Your sister must have real talent. Do you think I could ask her to make a similar one like yours? ”

Dipper blinked twice. Why would he, such a wealthy man, want to buy a waistcoat at an ordinary, not very well-known, seamstress? Sure, he didn't want to underestimate his sister. She had real talent, and it was a pity that she received so little pay for her work. But well, he didn't know how his sister would react to a man like Bill in her shop.

"Huh? Why would you want to have a vest sewn at her shop? I'm sorry if that sounds bad, but you have more than enough money, don't you? Why not have it sewn by a well-known fashion designer. After all, the one you wear is much nicer than mine. ”He spoke as they turned left onto Main Street. "Well, that's true. But yours is made of something no other vest like yours can be made of. ”Bill smirked and motioned for them to turn right now.

Dipper wondered what he meant. _Was it a textile? No, definitely not. Mabel used a relatively cheap but high-quality one. Maybe it was the dye it was dyed with? Embroidery-_

"It's the **love** your sister put in it." Bill's words brought Dipper back to reality. He felt as if he had blushed again at the words. Sure, the words weren't meant for him, but still, in a way, it pleased him. 

He squeezed the button of his vest in his hands and spoke without looking into the man's eyes. "Well, I can ask her if she has any time off on her schedule." That pleased the man. Satisfied, he nodded and suddenly stopped.

They were standing at a tram stop. And they were there just in time, as Dipper's tram arrived at the stop and stopped in front of them.

It was time to say goodbye.

But none of them wanted to leave. After all, they were having so much fun! They seemed to have so much in common, even though they only met twice. Dipper scratched his neck and smiled. "Thank you for accompanying me. I appreciate it. ”The man smiled back at the young writer. "You're welcome! It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure I'd love to read some of your new work when I see it in the bookstore. "

"Oh, I'm afraid that will never happen. I've been having trouble making up a story lately. Anyway, thank you, and maybe we'll meet again somewhere. ”He laughed when the young writer heard the sound of a tram whistle. It was about to leave the tram stop. So Dipper took a step forward and stood on the steps of the red, crowded tram.

At that moment, Bill came up with an idea. As if he didn't want to accept that he would never meet Pinetree again. "Hey, what if I helped you? I know I'm not exactly a writer, but I'd definitely like to give you a hand! How about we meet somewhere every Saturday? Have a coffee and talk about your book? Could you? ”He asked Dipper as the tram moved slowly. There wasn't much time to think, so the young writer called to the blond as the tram left the stop, "And where exactly? At what time ?! ”

“In the Café Imperial! At 3 pm. I'll be waiting! "

Those were the man's last words Dipper heard before the tram turned and went down the hill. And Dipper couldn't stop smiling. An unknown warm feeling filled his heart, and in his mind, he repeated the man's words.

He couldn't wait for Mabel to tell her about this meeting.


	3. Man, cafe and bowl of donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill explains his theory of "Cafe, Man, and Bowl of Donuts". Dipper notices signs of flirtation, and Bill discovers the harsh fact about Pinetree and from where exactly is he from...

"Where are you going today? Don't tell me you've finally found a date! ”Mabel asked as she noticed Dipper standing by the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a dark blue suit and black bow tie. He had just finished shaving and just put some cologne on his face. This was quite unusual compared to Dipper's usual comfortable but careless style. As far as Mabel could remember, her brother was used to seldom taking care of himself and his appearance. So seeing him in something like the suit she made for him was confusing but also pleasing to the eye. "Don't say nonsense, Mabel. I'm just getting ready for my usual meeting at the cafe. ”Dipper replied, and after another look in the mirror, he left the bathroom, down the stairs to the store.

Pines Pawns, the antique and pawnshop where the Pines family lived, was located in a neighborhood known as Gravity Falls. In addition to the pawnshop, there was also a small restaurant called "Greasy Diner", a library, the Bijou Theater, and other smaller businesses. This part of the city was known for its suspiciously quiet atmosphere compared to other parts of the city.

But not everything was so great at life in Gravity Falls. Mostly because this territory belonged to the local mafia. 

Not that being under the protection of the mafia would be so bad. Don Preston Northwest's family made sure that the businesses here ran without any troubles and that there were no _"incidents"_ with vandals or smaller gangs.

Oh, yes, Preston Northwest...

This rich though dangerous man simply built respect as a businessman, so everyone knew they didn't have to be afraid of him if they didn't do what they didn't have. They also knew that if they needed anything, they could come, and Mr. Northwest would be happy to advise and help them. This way Northwest made friends, often helped people from several troubles, and he expected the same from them when he needed help himself. When someone tricked him, it was clear he hadn't been soft on them. Because when someone betrayed him, they broke a rule, and everyone knew what awaited them. 

And one of these rules was to pay a certain _"fee"_ for protection every month. And there was **no delay** in payment.

Dipper still remembered the awful experience when it came time for the first payment. 

Five people could not pay the fee… Five apartments were vacated.

It was better not to think about it much. And be aware of the rules that the mafia had.

\----------------------------------------

Pines Pawns itself was located on the main street in the neighborhood, between two local restaurants: Hot Belgian Waffles and Knuckles Sandwiches. It was a two-story brick building with a flat roof. On the first floor, there was a shop with a corridor. There was a staircase to the second floor and also to the basement. Upstairs was the apartment in which they lived. 

Although the building seemed small at first glance, the apartment was large enough for 4 members of this household. Each had its own room (although Dipper's room was much smaller than Mabel's one). They also had one large room, which served as a kitchen and living room, and a bathroom. Dipper couldn't lie, he loved the house. It smelled like old books, black tea, and there were pictures of Pines twins all over the walls. It had its charm.

" _Pff_ \- you and your mysterious friend again! His name is Bill, right? Well, when you meet him, please tell him to stop by picking up his new suit. I already have it done, and I have to say that it looks fabulous! For a man, He has great taste. ”Mabel smiled and handed Dipper an umbrella. It was raining that afternoon, so she didn't want him getting wet on the way to the subway. Dipper nodded at Mabel and took an umbrella and a journal from the table. He had a few ideas he wanted to show Bill during his visit today. 

He went downstairs to the store, ready to leave.

"You're going out **again**?" Stan called to him from the cash register. "Oh yes! I have a meeting today. But don't worry, I'll try to be home for dinner! ”The brunette said, and Stan just nodded and wished him to have fun. 

He shouldn't have been so worried about his great-nephew. After all, he was already a grown man...

\----------------------------------------

It had been a month and a half since Dipper had begun meeting Bill in a cafe. During that time, Dipper had learned a few things about the blond and was surprised at how **strange** the man was. Above all, he was amazed at how different Bill was from other people. He never talked about himself, his work, or anything directly related to his life. However, this was offset by the fact that he was a great listener. He always had a lot of witty comments, and overall he seemed to have good manners.

However, with Bill, unusual experiences, surprises, and events entered into Dipper's life. He suddenly looked like a man who, on a leisurely walk down a snowy slope, stepped on a children's slide hidden under the snow. At such a time, common sense can be maintained, but it's impossible to maintain balance and not endanger the sciatic muscle. But it wasn't unpleasant, and Dipper thought it was worth it.

\----------------------------------------

The Imperial Café was crowded. It was located on the roof of the hotel, about 2 neighborhoods away from Gravity Falls. It was more expensive than Dipper was used to, but nothing he couldn't afford. There was a magnificent view of the city. So it was no wonder that almost all the tables were occupied by people. Dipper was glad that they had their table reserved in advance. It was a table right next to the railing on the edge of the roof. There weren't many other tables around, so they had at least some privacy for a quiet conversation.

Dipper sat down in a chair and looked at the waiter, who was pouring tea for a lady at a table near his one. The waiter also turned to the young Pines, raised an eyebrow in surprise, and quickly turned his back on him again. It was as if the man knew that trouble was coming with Dipper's arrival. However, after _the donut bowl incident_ , it was no wonder he was worried.

Dipper could never forget this incident, which happened during his first visit to the café. Because of that incident, it was possible to show what type of person Bill was.

To better understand what it was all about, you need to understand Bill's theory of "The Cafe, the Man, and the Bowl of Donuts." Bill divided people according to how they behave in a half-empty cafe with a bowl of donuts in front of them.

Imagine a luxurious cafe on a nasty afternoon. It's raining outside, and there are few guests in the café. You had already eaten, read all the newspapers, and now you leaned back in a soft chair and stared thoughtfully at a bowl of donuts. Boredom slowly spreads to all corners of the cafe. And here it is to be shown to which group of people you belong according to his theory.

If you are a person without imagination, desire for adrenaline, and sense of humor, you will stare at that bowl bluntly and thoughtlessly until dinner. And then you just get up and leave.

Dipper suspected that Bill had included him in this group. However, he fundamentally denied this. Yes, Bill was correct about him having no desire for real adrenaline, and there was no point mentioning Dipper's sense of humor. However, the fact that the blond was denying Dippers' imagination, even though he knew how many stories he had created as a writer, that really surprised him.

But it doesn't matter. Even if Dipper belonged to this group of people, it would be nicer than being a member of another group, which is amused by the idea of what would happen if someone started bombarding other cafe visitors with the pastry without warning. He did not understand how an adult and a reasonable person could think of such things. However, he had to agree that his sister belonged to this category. Whether this group of people seemed crazy or not.

If fate hadn't brought Bill into the path of Dipper, he would never have believed that there was a third kind of people. Such white ravens. I mean people who are so attracted to the idea of whizzing donuts that they get up and make it happen. In Dipper's opinion, such an unusual dose of madness was needed for something like that, and he was quite sure that no one like that could exist today. However, he was destined to see for himself that such people did exist and that they had not yet been restricted in any way in personal freedom.

Because Bill was such a kind of person.

So there is probably no need to explain what happened in the café that day. What was certain, however, was that they had not sold donuts at the Imperial Café since that day, and Dipper was surprised that they had not been forbidden to come here after all.

\----------------------------------------

"Boo!" Suddenly the man grabbed Dipper from behind, and the young writer almost fell off his chair in shock. He didn't notice his presence at all! Amused by Dipper's reaction, Bill sat down in a chair next to him. "I've been looking at you forever. You would be an ideal target. Ideal. But there is no one here who would be able to do such an original act. ”Dipper, who sat down properly again, looked at the blond with a small smile. "Are you planning to try bombing the cafe again, or do you just want to cause me a heart attack?"

"You have a sense of humor, and that makes me happy. In fact, I always thought you were a fool. And lo and behold, you're not. ”The man smirked and looked to the right of the table. The waiter, who finally dared to meet problematic customers, came to their table, ready to take their order. He didn't even have time to ask what they would like when Bill spoke to him, "Coffee, coffee, soda, soda, ashtray."

The waiter, confused by Bill's order, blinked twice. "I mean, two coffees, two sodas, one ashtray," the blond explained to the waiter, amused by his confused face. He adored having confused the people around him with his behavior. It was one of the few of Bill's qualities.

Soon, the waiter returned with a tray with their order. Besides coffee, each man received a plate with a slice of cake, which was included in the price of the drink. Dipper looked at Bill, realizing that an idea had popped into his head. After all, there was a portion of the cake for the lady at the next table on the tray...

So it wasn't so unexpected that Bill, tempted to have fun, jerked the carpet under the departing waiter. This slight but rapid movement caused the waiter to stumble and fall on the lady's table with the tray. At that moment, the cake ended up in the neckline of an expensive dress, and _(thank God, it had already cooled down)_ the tea ruined her hairstyle. At one point, the elegant, rich lady became a ghost who somehow gained the attention of the entire café. But that wasn't the worst, as a silver tray struck the woman's face.

"Ow! What- what is it ?! **What is it?** Such rudeness! I'll complain to the manager! ”The woman cursed in shock as the waiter tried to wipe the cake off the lady's body with a napkin. This bothered the woman even more, and she pushed the waiter away. The poor waiter kept apologizing, and the people in the cafe couldn't help but smile. It was like one of those scenes in comedy movies. And Bill was the director of it.

"Well, will you show me what you've been working on this week?" Dipper's man asked, pleased with the confusion in the café. Dipper, unable to hide his smile while looking at the woman, looked at him and laid a journal on the table. "Sure, here it is. I came up with the idea for two such short stories. I know they aren't anything big, but here… ha! Right here, on page 16! ”Dipper flipped to the right side and handed the notebook to the man across from him. He took it in his hands and began to read slowly. There was no need to hurry. They had all afternoon for themselves…

\----------------------------------------

Two hours passed, and the men were still sitting in the cafe. They had drunk coffee a long time ago, ate the cake, and now Bill's and Dipper's cigarette butts lay on the ashtray.

When Bill had his first meeting with Dipper in a café, he was quite surprised that Pinetree was smoking. Sure, it was normal for men their age to smoke. It was even possible to see women smoking at parties. However, he never thought that a young writer would actually be into the habit. Dipper assured him that he smoked only occasionally and away from home. Mabel could not bear the smell of smoke in the apartment and claimed that he was ruining his health. Nevertheless, this act gained Bill's attention about Dipper and the realization of how interesting the brunette was to him.

"...And finally, try to cut this part a little short. I'm sure they'll give it to you then. ”He circled the last part of Dipper's story with a red marker. Bill couldn't lie, the boy had talent. It was such a pity he hadn't become famous yet. But he certainly had time for that. After all, even the most famous writers had a difficult beginning, and it took a long time for the world to learn about the beauty they could create. 

Dipper, who was taking notes on a piece of paper, smiled. "Yeah, I will do so. I… Thank you. Your advice helps me tremendously. I don't know if I would ever write something so great if you didn't help me. I appreciate it… But, well, could you return the journal now? It's late, and we should slowly go home by now. ”Dipper reached for his journal as Bill jerked his hand. He noticed that there was more text on the next page after the end of the story.

“Oh? Pinetree, you didn't tell me you had one more. ”The man wondered and turned the page to get a better look. Dipper, however, panicked and tried to grab it. “ **N-no!** This is just an abandoned idea for a story I had. It's not even worth a look! "

But Bill thought the opposite. His gaze swept over black letters. However, as he read the first two sentences, he understood why the young man panicked. 

Wow, that was worth it to read. Although he certainly did not expect to find such a text in Pinetree's notebook. He couldn't get rid of the smile, so he began to read aloud the passage from the story:

_"...Pinetree watched as a man called the '_ **_demon_ ** _" threw the last donut at the young couple. He must have been fit because he hadn't gotten tired at all during this relentless crazy battle with pastries. On the contrary, he fixed his perfect golden hair, dusted himself off, and offered Pinetree his hand. In fact, he looked_ ** _so adorable_** _with the sugar on his face. Demon asked if he would like to sneak out with him from the cafe while there was chaos in the room. There was a hint of joy and energy in his eyes that the young man could not resist such an offer. He put his hand in his while not taking his eyes off the man's beautiful face. People laughed, cursed, and avoided whizzing donuts, but the two didn't even notice. It was as if they had created some kind of bubble around them on this battlefield, in which only the two of them could stand. Pinetree felt as if he were about to melt when he looked at the demon's face. Behold, he stood there beside him, feeling the warmth of his body combined with the pleasant smell of cologne..."_

Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper with a smirk. And he couldn't stop smiling when he saw the red face of the writer. A face that said nothing but _"Oh shit, I'm so fucked up."_ He must have thought about explaining it to Bill. However, the blond didn't let him speak and just laughed a little. "Fufu, so you think I'm handsome and adorable, huh?" If I didn't know you, I'd think you'd ** _compliment_** me. ”

Dipper, full of embarrassment, stuttered and felt how red he was. "I-I-I don't. Wait, I don't mean you're not handsome! You are! But I don't mean it in a bad way. S-sorry I just got the inspiration to write a story about you because you're an interesting person and- and- "

“Pinetree, calm down. I do not mind it. It's a pretty interesting story you're writing. So feel free to continue. Plus, you're not half-bad looking either. In fact, that suit suits you very well. ”Bill jumped into Dipper's babbling, silencing the writer. But that made his face even redder. 

Did the man realize what he had just said? If Dipper didn't know how strange Bill was, he would have sworn the man was trying to ** _flirt_** with him. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Both were men, and being in something like a "homosexual relationship" was a complete faux pas in the society of that time. There was no way the man would be interested in him. He must have had a girlfriend or some kind of female company in his so crazy and adventurous life.

But that didn't mean Bill's words didn't please Dipper.

"T-thank you," he tried in a calm voice to respond to the blond's compliment. He didn't know what else to say, so he was glad Bill waved to the waiter for payment. It was half-past four in the afternoon, and it was time to head to the subway station...

\----------------------------------------

On the way there, they talked about Dipper's story. Bill wondered why he decided to write about them and, above all, why he called him a _"demon"_ in the story. After a little persuasion, Dipper explained that the whole donut incident was so incredible that there was no way he wouldn't write about it. And the reason he named Bill that way was because he didn't want to use his real name if the book is going to be published. Because of many obvious reasons. He used the word _demon_ because of Bill's unusual eye color. Later, the blond explained that he was born with brown eyes, but due to a mistake in his genes, they lost their red-brown pigment and changed to that yellow color.

To tell the truth, this conversation during their way to the subway was very pleasant for Dipper. He expected Bill to be disgusted with what he was writing, but he was wrong. The man advised him what to write next, what to edit, and overall he liked the idea very much. That made Dipper even more determined to continue this novel.

It wasn't until they waited for the train that Dipper realized what Mabel had told him before he left. Luckily, the train hadn't arrived on the platform yet, so Bill was still beside him. “Oh, Bill? Are you in a hurry? It's just that my sister has already done the suit you ordered from her, so if you would stop by to pick it up at my place. ”The writer turned to the man. Bill raised an eyebrow. "At your place? Well, I thought I should pick it up at the store. But sure, I'll be delighted to come to your house. I have some spare time before I have to go to work. "

He couldn't wait to find out where Pinetree lived.

\----------------------------------------

By the time they arrived at Gravity Falls, the sun was setting. The streets were calm and quiet, just the birds sang in the trees. Bill looked around as they walked down the street to where Dipper's house stood. Of all the places he knew in this city, he didn't believe Dipper actually lived in Gravity Falls. He had nothing good to do with this neighborhood. Mostly because of **one** thing…

"We are here! I'll go inside to get you the suit, okay? I'll be back in a minute! ”Dipper suddenly stopped, went inside, and Bill looked ahead. Horror appeared in his eyes. He knew the name of the store all too well. "Pines Pawns," he said in a low voice as things finally came together in his head.

Why, why from all those places did Pinetree have to live **HERE?**

\----------------------------------------

"I'm back! Sorry that it took me so long. Mabel told me you paid in advance, so you don't have to worry about money. But while you're here, wouldn't you like to stop for dinner? We have spaghetti tonight, and Mabel would love to talk with you. ”Dipper returned a few minutes later. Bill wanted to agree, **so much** , but he couldn't. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work soon, and I don't want to be late. Maybe some another time. Good night, Pinetree. ”It was all he could do, taking the suit bag from Dipper's hands.

"Oh... sure, I understand. Maybe next time. Bye..." In a disappointed voice, Dipper looked at the man in front of him and watched him stride down the street.

He was so confused by Bill's reaction to his home. He said he had plenty of time, so why did he have to leave so suddenly? Did he say something wrong? Didn't he like that Dipper was living here?

What was his deal..?


	4. Midnight Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill returns home to his apartment. And there, he reveals the real reason why he ran away from there. It turns out that Bill is not who he was considered to be ...

It was dark outside when Bill reached his home. Perhaps because he lived on the other side of the city, about an hour and a half drive from Gravity Falls. It was not a posh neighborhood, as Pinetree thought. At the same time, however, it was not a poor district. Nothing similar to the one in which Pinetree lived. No, it was a pretty neighborhood for middle-class people.

Bill lived in a smaller attic apartment in one of those old townhouses whose distinctive charm had always worked on him. He felt very satisfied there. The atmosphere of those houses with brick facades, with trampled stone steps, intimate space in the corridors, and high wooden doors, was closer to his soul than the uniform look of modern buildings. Somehow he felt that the coziness of the human abode needed a pleasant and soothing gloom. And that his apartment had more than enough.

Overall, his apartment was a fascinating place. It was a studio with one bedroom, a small kitchen, and a bathroom with a giant bathtub, which he liked to go to relax in after hard work. Despite the lack of space, the interior was very well furnished and smelled like a mixture of Bill's cologne and cigarettes.

It was a pity that sooner or later he had to leave this place…

"Fuck, I really need to smoke now." With an irritated sigh, Bill sat down on the bed. He really needed to calm down. Although Bill always tried to be a calm man, he could not suppress the panic he had gained by looking at Pinetree's house. He knew that escaping wouldn't solve anything, but what else should he do in that situation?

He took a box of Lucky Strike cigarettes from the bedside table and lit one. Then he lay down on the soft mattress of the bed and stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling. How long did he actually live in this apartment? Three months, maybe four? Time seemed irrelevant to Bill, so he didn't even notice the sound of the pendulum clock just striking midnight.

\--------------------------

After a moment of quiet smoking and finally calming down, he got out of bed and picked up the bag in which his new suit was. He didn't even have time to look at it or thank Pinetree in that hurry. He slowly pulled his clothes out of the bag and held his breath as he looked at them.

It was perfect. The size, the color, the quality of the suit… it was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off it. The jacket and trousers were completely black, with embroidered initials B.C. above the left breast pocket. The vest was yellow tartan with a small black triangle on the collar. There was also a pure white shirt and a new black bow tie. It was just as Bill had imagined. No, the young seamstress _exceeded_ Bill's expectations. The man was pretty sure he had never seen such a beautiful suit before in his life. He felt all the more guilty now that he had run away from there.

\--------------------------

As if he was stung by a bee, Bill suddenly jumped out of bed and walked over to the closet. Not to make room for his new clothes, but for something _completely_ different. Something that had to do with **why** he actually ran away from there in the first place. He wanted to make sure he was wrong. That it was just a stupid misunderstanding, that he was just dreaming, and this wasn't real ... He needed evidence.

This wardrobe was not as ordinary as it might seem at first glance. Because if one knelt on the floor to the cabinet in which Bill had his underwear, they could notice a small hole close to the ground on the lower faceplate. Nothing suspicious at first glance. But when the man took the curved wire and pushed it into the hole, they could unlock the secret lock and remove the board. This revealed a secret space that only Bill knew about.

He pulled everything out of there and spread it out on the table. There was a lot of it: fake passports, secret state documents, money, two pistols, a pocket knife, and a collection of photos…

...Photos of Ford Pines and his house.

Bill still remembered his boss's words when he was sent here from Germany to the United States. 

_"Remember, Triangle, this is an extremely important mission. You_ **_have to_ ** _get the code. There are only three copies of it with instructions on how to decipher it. The first copy is in the White House, the second in the Department of Defense, and the third is with its inventor, Stanford Pines. We believe it must be hidden somewhere inside his house. But no one knows where exactly, although it is certain that it is perfectly secured. But if you get it, we'll be able to defeat the entire US army with this deciphered code, and no one will ever stand in our way again. Germany will finally rule the world! ”_

\--------------------------

The man sighed again and picked up the photo of Pines Pawns. There was no doubt, it really was the house. The house he was supposed to sneak into, find and take the code and pass it on to the German secret police. He understood how important the mission was. After all, that was why they had given it to him in the first place. They knew that in the 7 years he had worked for the Gestapo, Bill had never failed in his missions. Not a single one. But what he really didn't understand was why he must have been unlucky enough to find his interest right in Stanford Pines's grand-nephew. Couldn't it be Dipper Brown, Dipper Gleeful, or Dipper Northwest? Why did he have to be Pines ?! If he wasn't Ford's relative, everything would be so much easier. Bill liked it when his emotions didn't interfere with work. Whether it was his dark and dangerous life as a German secret agent or not.

But now he had a problem he didn't know how to face. He had a strong interest in the young man and wanted to get to know him better. Maybe he would take their relationship to the next level, who knows. On the other hand, he also knew that he would play with a dangerous fire that could cause a disaster at the slightest mistake... For both of them. At best, the blond would end up in the hands of the FBI. At worst, with a bullet in his head. What would he have to do with Pinetree if everything went awry, Bill didn't even want to think about it. He really hoped it wouldn't be him who would have to end the writer's life. However, if it were a direct order from his leadership, he could not prevent it in any way. After all, he couldn't betray his side, not after what it had done for him. They saved his life, and he would pay with his life for any treason.

Oh, how much for the first time in his life he wished he hadn't been born a German…

\--------------------------

Suddenly there was a loud ringing sound from the kitchen. It was a phone. Bill only knew one person to call him at such a late hour. He picked up the phone carefully and said in a tired voice, "What is it, Pyronica?"

Pyronica, real name Veronica Sprengstoff and also known undercover as Dominica Firecracker, was one of several agents who were sent to the USA with him. She was a young lady, a blonde with shoulder-length hair and light blue eyes. She earned her nickname because of her habit of getting rid of the evidence by...well, setting things on fire. "Oh, Bi - I mean, Triangle? Yes, it's me. I need to ask how things are for you. Have you gotten anything yet? ”She was so nervous that she almost said Bill's name and had to correct herself immediately. She knew she could not mention any agents' real names or fake names during their phone calls. After all, there was always a chance that they could be eavesdropped on. Although with all the precautions and call encryption, Bill thought it was almost impossible. However, caution was always needed.

"Well, actually, I think I'm now on the right path. There's a guy named Dipper and- "he answers when Pyronica jumps into his speech. "Triangle, I'm not interested in your _fling_ , I want to know things about your mission." Bill was about to argue against the term " _fling_ ," but in the end, he preferred to let it be because Pyronica wasn't that far from the truth. Yes, there had certainly never been any discussion between these men about the feelings they had. But Bill was sure that Pinetree had returned his interest in the man. Damn, he wasn't such a big fool to not know from Pinetree's novel that he **liked** Bill. So with a certain way of confession and a few more meetings, the idea of sleeping with him didn't seem so unrealistic.

"No, listen to me to the end, Pyronica. It's **Dipper Pines**. A grand-nephew from that guy. I...We've been meeting a lot lately, and I think he trusts me. With a little effort, I could get the code from him. He must be in touch with Ford, so he surely must know it. I just need time. Do you think you'd tell your boss? ”Finally, he said into the phone, which must have surprised the woman on the other end of the call. As if she didn't expect him to come up with such a great idea. Get the code without anyone having to stain their hands with blood. _How brilliant._ "R-really?" Well, I hope you're aware of our rules, Triangle. Don't mix your feelings with work. But I must note that the plan is excellent. I'll tell Hectorgon about it tomorrow… "

\--------------------------

The rest of the call was just a small exchange of information they had gained over the past two months. Then they just said goodbye, and Bill hung up. He went to the table and put all the photos and documents back in the closet. He wondered if he had done a good thing, saying that to Pyronica. To pretend affection for Pinetree to obtain information. But should he have said that they should send someone else there instead? Or go straight to Pinetree and tell him the cruel truth about who he really is? No, Bill didn't want to break his heart, not when he already knew how cute he blushed when Bill complimented him. "Oh! What should I do ?! ”he said to himself as he lay down on the bed. It was too much for him. Moreover, it was late, and he knew he would be forced to give Pinetree his explanation tomorrow.

But before he fell asleep, Bill was thinking about the brunette boy. How excited Pinetree was whenever they met in the cafe, how much he liked to spend time with Bill, and how he flirted with him (without really realizing it). Just the thought made the blond's heart pound fast and filled him with feelings he had never felt for anyone.

Bill finally decided. He will play this dangerous game with fire.   
He needed Pinetree to be his…


	5. The Battle of Little Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to apologize to Dipper for his behavior last night. By giving him a brooch for $ 3,000, certain forms of love confession, and having the battle in Little Italy ... (WARNING: minor violence)

Dipper loved Sunday almost as much as Saturday's meeting in the cafe with Bill. It was a day of rest that he could spend in his room writing his novel. The store downstairs was closed, so he didn't have to help with his uncle's work. Instead, everyone in their family enjoyed their well-deserved time off the way they wanted. Grunkle Stan spent it sitting in the living room, reading newspapers, and occasionally making airplane models. Mabel was not much different from Stan. She sat in the rocking chair next to him, knitting a sweater. That day Mabel was also smiling at the letter lying on the coffee table next to her. She had read the letter more than 50 times in the 16 hours since the postman had brought it to her. Just the sight of it made her smile. However, this did not surprise Dipper, for he knew how long she had waited for the letter.

Dipper, on the other hand, spent the afternoon at his typewriter. He had been working on it since early in the morning. His fingers tapped on the keys of the machine, and he couldn't get enough of the beautiful sound the bell signaled to move the paper. He didn't even have time to have a good lunch. His head was full of ideas, so he wanted to put them on paper before they disappeared. But that wasn't all he had in his head. He was troubled by last night's situation. He wondered why Bill had to leave there so suddenly. He was not a fool to naively believe the man's story. Something must have upset him, but he didn't know what exactly. Was it that Dipper lived in such a poor neighborhood? According to the price of Bill's suit, the man had to live in some affluent neighborhoods, such as the Northwest family. Maybe because of that, maybe it was something else.

Suddenly, miraculously, the sound of a telephone rang out in the hallway. Dipper heard Mabel get up from her chair and go to pick up the phone. _"It must be grunkle Ford. He hasn't called us for a long time.”_ Dipper thought, calmly continuing to write. His great-uncle hadn't been home in over a month, due to his job responsibilities. He was not to return until August, but only for a few days before he had to return to Washington again. After all, there was a war, and his help was more than necessary. However, Dipper tolerated this and was proud to have someone in his family trying to help their country and the world in general. He wished the war would end as soon as possible.

“Dipper? Can you get to the phone? That's for you. ”Mabel called from the hallway. Dipper stopped writing and went to pick up the phone at his sister's request. Who could call him if not Ford? Surely it must have been someone other than his great-uncle. If it was him, Mabel would have mentioned it. Dipper, however, knew no one else to call him, especially not on Sunday afternoon. Could it be a mistake? Well, Mabel said the person wanted to talk to him, so if they didn't mean anyone else of the same name, it couldn't be a mistake. 

All he had to do was pick up the phone and find out the truth.

"Hello? On the Dipper Pines phone. Who's calling? ”He asked cautiously, and a familiar voice on the other side replied,“ Hi, Pinetree. It's me, Bill.” Dipper panicked at the words. Bill? What did he want from him on Sunday afternoon? They only had a meeting yesterday. How did he even find out his phone number ?! Oh, wait… Bill knew where he lived. He had to find the number in the phone book ( _he was sure there was only one Dipper Pines living in Gravity Falls)_. That must have made his search much easier.

“B-Bill? What - What do you need? "

"Hey, I want to apologize for yesterday. Do you think we can meet? ”Bill said. It was clear from his voice that he was really sorry. Dipper couldn't refuse such an invitation and just looked out of the corner of his eye at the clock. It was 5 in the afternoon, a little late for a trip to town, but for Bill? Because of this man, he would have arrived even at midnight just to see him.

"All right. Where will we meet?"

\--------------------------------------

Dipper had never thought in his life that Bill would take him to a place like the City Botanical Garden. Sure, the reason Bill probably chose this place was because it was quite close to Gravity Falls, in a neighborhood called Evergreen Garden. One only had to walk through China Town and a neighborhood called "Little Italy". This place was also known for its quiet atmosphere, beautiful views of the city, and a small number of visitors. It was an ideal place for them.

Bill, who must have had to wait there for a long time, sat on the bench and waved at Pinetree as soon as he saw him walking around. He was wearing a light yellow suit, a black waistcoat, and a white shirt. As always, his hair was carefully combed and pulled back. Dipper struggled inside his mind with a huge desire to ask him if he could ever brush Bill's hair.

"You're 5 minutes late," Bill said as the young man sat down next to him. "What? It is not true! I'm here ten minutes before we agreed. ”Dipper argued. But Bill laughed and looked at his pocket watch. "Just kidding. You really are here on time. But to tell you the truth, I couldn't wait to see you again, too. ”Then he just winked at the writer and watched his face turn red. "U-Um… Well, why did you call me here?" He tried to change the subject of this conversation so that he had a chance to calm down. Bill didn't answer. Instead, he reached beside him and handed Dipper the envelope. "Here. I want you to hand it over to your sister. That's for the suit she made for me. Take it as a tip. ”Bill said, and Dipper, wondering what was there, looked inside the envelope.

There was money - a lot of money. Mabel could barely make that much money in a year! "What? No, no, no! That's too much money, Bill! We can't accept that. ” Dipper immediately tried to return the man's money, but the man refused. He insisted that he really wanted to give the money to Mabel because the suit was really worth it. His determination to donate the money was much stronger than Dipper's and so in the end the young writer accepted the gift.

"Oh, and let's not forget, I want to give you something too!" Bill suddenly remembered something, turned and reached into his pockets as if he were looking for something. "What? No, you really don't have to- ”He can't even finish the sentence when Bill put something in his palm.

Dipper held his breath as he looked at it. It was a brooch, a brooch in the shape of the Big Dipper. The whole thing was silver, and a small white gem was inserted at each point where the star was marked. Dipper hoped that it was just cheap jewelry, not diamonds that could easily be worth $ 3,000. 

"That's so wonderful, but why?" He raised his head to look the blond in the eye. The man smiled, even blushed a little. He was glad that Pinetree liked his gift _(which was really made of real diamonds)_. Bill saw the brooch in a jewelry store near his home, and he immediately knew that it was a perfect gift for Pinetree. Sure, he thought he'd buy him a pine-shaped one, but in the end, he preferred this one. Money was not a problem because, after those many years of work, he earned more than enough.

"I wanted to give it to you as an apology for how I behaved yesterday. I know it was very rude of me and I would like to make it up to you. I hope you like it. ” Bill spoke, keeping his eyes on Pinetree. He wanted Pinetree to see that he was really sorry. And it seemed to work because Dipper smiled at him and, as if with an impulse, hugged him. That truly surprised Bill, but not in the wrong way. He liked the way the writer's tiny body touched him. Only the fabric of their clothes prevented their skin from touching. While Bill appreciated the scent of Pinetree's freshly washed hair, Dipper couldn't get enough of the man's cologne. Only after a few seconds of silence did they both realize that seeing "the two men hugging each other" was quite inappropriate. So they quickly returned to their seats. "I-I'm sorry, that was weird of me. I'm just used to hugging my sister whenever I'm happy, like right now, and I... I mean, I'm so happy about that gift- ”

"No, you don't have to apologize, Pinetree. I'm glad you like it. ”Bill silenced him with a smile and carefully fastened the brooch to the writer's jacket. It looked great on him. 

They both looked at it for a moment, and Dipper, who had managed to calm down in the meantime, smirked. "Such beauty - If I didn't know you, I'd almost say you're interested in me, Bill."

Sure, Dipper just said that as a joke. He tried to calm things down, nothing big. He expected Bill to laugh and say something like _"Ha, sure!"_ Or _"I see someone here has a sense of humor today,"_ or something like that. So Dipper was pretty surprised that Bill also smirked and said, "Maybe I am."

Damn, Dipper felt himself blush again…

\--------------------------------------

They eventually spent over three hours there. They walked through the botanical garden and enjoyed the peace it offered. Bill said nothing more after that answer. Still, Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that his heart could jump out of his chest. He was afraid that this was just a dream from which he was to wake up at any moment. And surprisingly not, he didn't wake up. Instead, Bill now walked him through the alleys of Little Italy to his home. It was already dark, and the lit street lamps showed them the way. They didn't walk down Main Street because it would take too long. They preferred to shorten their journey by walking through narrow dark streets. Normally, Dipper would never dare walk down such alleys. He knew that Little Italy was not a very safe neighborhood. It was a place full of vagabonds, thieves, and sometimes mobsters. Northwest himself had several businesses established here.

But with Bill by his side, Dipper felt no fear or anxiety. Something told him he was safe with him. But what worried him was how much silence there was. He decided to break it with a conversation. "I'm sure Mabel will be thrilled with your gift. As far as I know, she's sure to keep it as wedding money. ” 

“A wedding? Does your sister have a fiancé? I thought she was single. "

"Oh, no. She got engaged about 2 years ago, just after the declaration of war. They want to get married when Gideon comes back from the war, ”Dipper said, smiling. 

He explained that Gideon Gleeful was the son of the owner of the tailor's shop where Mabel worked. They fell in love and started dating when they were 15, and the first year was quite challenging for them. Gideon was 2 years younger, quite rich, charismatic, but very jealous and arrogant boy, who loved gaining attention and attending big parties. And that often got him into the wrong groups of people.

Mabel was unhappy about this and even considered ending their relationship but grunkle Stan decided to take matters into his own hands. He took Gideon with him and had a "little chat" with him. If "breaking his nose and threatening to kill him if he ever makes her unhappy again" can be considered a little chat. In any case, this technique was very effective, and since then he has behaved like a completely different person. He stopped going to parties, cared more about Mabel, and never had any of his bouts of jealousy again. They were more in love than ever before. No wonder they finally decided to get married. Dipper could only wish the best for them.

When Dipper mentioned the army, Bill couldn't beat his curiosity and had to ask why Pinetree wasn't in the army either. Dipper wasn't even bothered to come up with an excuse. He trusted Bill and didn't think he would report him to the military police. The boy explained his whole situation, and in return, he asked Bill the same question. The man just replied that his boss offered him the opportunity to avoid the army if he started working for him. Which was true. However, he did not say what the job was...

There was silence again, and the last question remained in Dipper's head. The one he wanted to know the answer to so much. He was afraid the man would be angry with him for that, but after a moment of internal struggle, he decided to ask, “Bill? Why did you have to leave yesterday? Is it because I'm from such a poor part of the city? ”

"What? Not at all, Pinetree! How could it have occurred to you? ”Bill blinked in surprise. "Well, a man as rich as you is not in the habit of making friends with someone as average as me. But if that's not the reason, then what is it?" He explained, turning left. There were only a few streets left to reach the border with Gravity Falls.

The young writer looked at the man. He was silent as if trying to formulate his answer correctly. But then he took a breath and replied in a calm voice, "Well, how to explain it.... Let's say, as part of my job, there are people living around your home with whom I'm not in the best relationship." he said and made it clear not to ask more about this topic. But that was enough for Dipper. He understood man's reasons, and he was happier for it than having Bill lying to him. Which Bill didn't do, not in the true sense.

\--------------------------------------

Suddenly Dipper felt the cold. Something was wrong. Bill felt it too and stopped. "Hm?" He looked ahead and saw what he really didn't want to. At the exit of the alley stood some men around 20-25 years old. _"These must have been local delinquents,"_ Bill thought. They sat on the stairs smoking cigarettes. However, when they saw a couple passing by, they stopped and smirked at them. They certainly didn't like the sight of a long-haired blond walking beside a short writer. “Oh, what do we have here? Is that a couple of pansies? ”

"Piss off!" Bill said angrily between his teeth. He was not in the mood to engage in a brawl with these wreckage of society. Especially not when Pinetree was next to him. All he had to do was deter the men from them with his dangerous gaze. However, they did not get it, and on the contrary, it encouraged one man from the group of vandals to be more annoyed. According to the tattoo on his neck, he must have been the leader of the group. "What? The blondie doesn't like what we say? How about getting a haircut? Or have you given all the money for the suit? ” He rose from the stairs and stepped closer to Bill. At the same time, Dipper noticed that another 6 gang members blocked the way back.

„We going to have a problem here?“ Bill asked, pushing Dipper behind him so he could protect him. However, Dipper's brooch caught the man's attention. He stepped even closer to the men and reached for Dipper's jacket. “Trouble started back when you came here, chief. But we can let it be if your fag whore gives me his brooch. ”

Anger stirred the word _"whore"_ in Bill. How dare he call his Pinetree that way?! He was ready to break that bastard's mouth for saying those words! “You saps aren't careful, you'll end up in wooden overcoats. Last chance to walk away" he warned them, but it only made the man laugh. 

"Hahaha! You hear this guy? What will you do to me? Will you kick my ass with your polished fancy shoes? ”He laughed with the rest of the gang.

That was the last straw for Bill...

He clenched his fists and struck the man's jaw with full force. He was so fast that the gang leader could not react, and stunned fell to the ground. But that angered the rest of the gang. "Johnny! ...You bastard, what do you think you're doing? Come on, guys, let's kill that bastard! ”

But no one in the gang knew who they were playing with. In those few years, the man had learned to fight very well with the Secret Service. His fists were made of steel, and his legs could break the enemy's ribs as if it were a piece of a branch. If he had the desire to kill them all, he would certainly be able to do it in just 5 minutes. However, this was not the case, and he simply broke everyone's jaws so they fell to the ground and did not get out of there. He really didn't want to stain his hands with blood in front of someone he liked so much.

\--------------------------------------

After a few minutes, it was almost over. There were only about 4 men left. Bill was holding the bastard's wrist, holding a pocketknife in his hand, ready to stab Bill when he heard Dipper's screams behind him.

"B-Bill, help me... I can't... breathe." A muffled Dipper, held by a fat muscular man against the wall, begged. Bill didn't know why, maybe it was instinct, but at that moment, he knew he had to act. He quickly let go of the attacker's hand with the knife and ran to the fat man. He didn't care that the other cut his arm during that. His priority now was Pinetree. "Leave him alone, you fucking pig!" He shouted at him, grabbing a baseball bat lying on the ground. Originally one of the gang members had it, but he dropped it on the ground during a fight. But now it was useful enough to save the brunette with it.

However, Dipper was not as weak a flower as it might seem at first glance. He took advantage of the attacker's lack of concentration and kicked him right in the crotch with as much force as possible. _"O-ouch, that must have hurt a lot,"_ Bill thought. He watched as the wounded assailant held on to his balls and moaned in pain. He knew he had to finish the fatty if he didn't want to risk his revenge. Bam! Dipper thought he heard something crunch in the fat man. But that caused the attacker to finally collapse to the ground, leaving Dipper alone.

When the other three men saw it, they lost all courage. "So, does anyone else want a broken nose? ”Bill shouted triumphantly at the men and wiped the blood from his nose. Just a normal punch, nothing a handkerchief would fix. He and Dipper watched the men, weeping like little children, run away and didn't even dare look back.

When they were finally gone, he rested. "Phew, that was really something. It was probably not the best idea to go through this part of the city at such a late hour. Nevertheless, are you okay? Didn't they hurt you in any way? ”He studied Pinetree carefully for any signs of injury. Thank God he only had a few scratches. If those bastards had hurt him a little, Bill would have found them later and ended their wasted lives. "I'm fine." Dipper smiled at his knight in shining armor, thanking himself for ever meeting him.

"Thank God it turned out this way. I don't know what I would have done without your help if- Bill, oh my god, your hand! You're bleeding! ”He was horrified as he noticed a hand and blood running down the torn sleeve of his jacket. Bill just smiled and looked as if it didn't bother him at all. "Oh, this? It's just such a small scratch. It's nothing big. "

"Nothing big? **NOTHING BIG?** ”Suddenly Dipper's worries turned to anger. How could he lie right in his eyes? He understood that Bill didn't want to worry about him, but he wasn't blind! "I see it fucking hurts, Bill. The wound is at least 1.5 cm deep. If you don't treat it in time and sew it properly, you'll have a scar, or worse, an infection. "

"Fine, I get it. I'll escort you to Gravity Falls and sew it up back at my place. ” The blond sighed and was about to take them out of the awful alley. However, Dipper did not like his proposal. "What? Oh, no, no, no! I don't care if you have any problems with people in my neighborhood, but you're coming to **my house** now. Mabel will take care of the suture there. I'm 100% sure she could do better than you. It is not for nothing that she claims that: _the quicker the stitch is, the more disgusting is the scar._ "

The flames of worry and determination glowed in his eyes, telling Bill that this time, he can't really escape... 

\--------------------------------------

In the end, it wasn't as bad as Bill imagined his first visit to Dipper's home. As soon as they got inside, an angry Mabel came running at Dipper. She claimed that he should have come home before dark and that where the hell he was. However, when she saw both men and heard what had happened, she immediately went to help them. She sat Bill in the living room chair and looked at his hand right away. Fortunately, it was nothing as terrible as it might seem at first glance. Mabel's talent in sewing also helped a lot.

It wasn't until later that evening that he found out that she had learned to sew wounds on grunkle Stan. Back when the twins were still children, Stan often fought with people in pubs or docks. It depended on where he met the wrong people. Sometimes it ended up with only scratches and a few bruises, sometimes it was more serious. There was no money for the doctor, so all that remained was the opportunity to fix it himself...

It wasn't the only story Bill had heard from Pinetree's sister that night. When she finished sewing his wound, she forced him and her brother to stay for dinner. He did not oppose and gladly accepted the offer. They ate, had fun, listened to Stan's war stories _(who at first did not understand who this attractive stranger was)_ , and had a great time overall.

Surely there was a question about the new brooch that Dipper had received. Instead of an honest answer, however, the brunette said that it was an early gift for his birthday. Thankfully, that satisfied Mabel's desire to ask, and she didn't ask any more questions...

\--------------------------------------

Dipper felt heartbreaking when it came time to say goodbye. It was late at night, so they ordered a taxi for Bill due to his injury. However, Bill insisted that he pay for it. It was unwise to argue with him, so Dipper just nodded and agreed. He watched from the living room window as Bill stepped into the cab, wondering when he would see the man again. But before Bill closed the car door, he looked up at the window where the young writer stood and smiled. 

And with that, Bill's words came into Dipper's mind:

_"Maybe I am interested in you…"_


	6. Party at Northwest's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper receives an invitation from Pacifica to a party. And Mabel can't go with him, so he invites Bill. However, they have no idea that the party will become unforgettable for them...

A few weeks passed, and the summer was slowly coming to an end. Bill's hand healed for a long time, but that didn't mean he didn't have much fun with Dipper during that time. They no longer saw each other only on the weekend. They were together almost every day. They walked in the park, went to the cafe, the cinema… Even one night, they climbed the wall of the zoo so that they could look at the elephant cubs for free. Of course, Bill made sure they weren't caught, and to be honest, it was one of the best memories they had.

There was no way to separate the two men. It was as if they had formed a bond with each other that was getting stronger and stronger every day. And what was even more interesting, with each day, Dipper felt stronger feelings for the man. Sure, he didn't talk to Bill about it. He was too coward for that, and he may have been afraid to know the answer. Bill also said nothing about their relationship after the botanical garden incident. I mean, Who were they? Were they acquaintance? Friends? Or maybe something more? This unspoken question confused Dipper. But little did he know that "relationship" things would change for them soon…

\-----------------------------------

"So, have you chosen a name yet?" The young Pines asked the red-haired girl at the bookshelf. He was just helping Stan inside the store. There were few customers, and how better to make the time more pleasant than having a little chat with a friend? "Well, we've been thinking about Rose, if it's a girl, and Fred, if it's a boy," the young lady replied, looking at her belly. Dipper had known Wendy Corduroy, now known as Mrs. Wendy Valentino, since childhood. Even though she was only three years older than him, she had already married and was now expecting her second child. Her husband, Mr. Robert "Robbie" Stacey Valentino, was the owner of the funeral service called "Valentino Funeral Home", which has been making quite large profits lately. So they lived a decent life like a normal better American family. And even though Wendy didn't have much free time as a pregnant housewife, she always took a moment to stop by Pines Pawns.

\-----------------------------------

Suddenly, however, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a bell and the opening of a door. And when the customers, along with Stan and Dipper, knew who it was, their blood froze in fear. It was Pacifica Northwest, the daughter of Don Northwest himself. One could never have mistaken such a person for anyone else. She was wearing such luxurious clothes that Dipper could easily buy a cheap apartment for them. Her hair was as long as her waist and was perfectly combed with 2 gold clips in them.

"Oh, Miss Northwest! What a surprise to see you here. How is your father doing? ” Stan greeted her with a false smile as he put the rest of the sales in the cash register. He hated the Northwest family, and especially this arrogant girl, but he learned to  _ tolerate  _ her. Because even one offensive word against her could upset her father, and everyone knew what would happen next. " _ Pff _ , you don't have to be so intrusive, Mr. Pines, but I appreciate your effort to be polite. I see your grand-nephew is here too.” She looked at the boy in front of her, and he immediately greeted her and gave her a smile. He could think of only one reason why Don's daughter came to their store. "Hi, Pacifica. I'm sorry, but if you came to pick up our  _ "fee" _ for this month, I am afraid you're here too soon. The deadline is up to two weeks. But I assure you we will certainly have it- ”Dipper wanted to continue, but the woman stopped him. "I didn't come here to take your money, Dipper. I came here to ask you something. "

That surprised him. "Ask? Me? What- would you like to know? ”He repeated her words in confusion, and she handed the envelope to him. It had the seal of the Northwest family. "I'd like to ask you to come to my house for a party this weekend," she said, looking at the envelope and then at him again. She had known Dipper and Mabel for a long time, but it could not be said that they could be considered  _ "friends." _ Especially since a girl from such a high society couldn't and _ didn't want to _ know people as average as Pines twins were. Nevertheless, Dipper came to her most sympathetic from all of those  _ "average people".  _ But why, he had no idea. 

Dipper, who still didn't understand what it was all about, stared at the envelope for a long time, and only then did he hear Pacifica's reason for the invitation. She explained that on the weekend, her family was having a big party at their mansion. There would be plenty of people, and she would not like to be there alone without the opportunity to talk to a " _ familiar face" _ . When Dipper made excuses that he wasn't exactly the social type who went to parties alone, she offered to take an escort with him. It was not advisable to refuse such an invitation, so Dipper nodded and promised to try to arrive on time. That satisfied her. She said her goodbye and went out to the road, where the black Bentley was already waiting for her. The only thing left was an envelope with party invitations, which Dipper held in his hand…

\-----------------------------------

"What? How do you think you can't go there with me? ”Dipper asked, standing in the middle of Mabel's room. It was Friday night, just 1 day before the Northwest party. What was he supposed to do? On Wednesday, his sister agreed to go with him, and now she couldn't? Why? "Dipper, I just can't." Mabel sighed, looking at the sketches of the dress lying on her desk. Her room looked awful. There were pieces of fabric, buttons, and ribbons everywhere that one could barely see the floor. "If I don't finish these 3 dresses by the end of the week, I won't get paid. So you'll have to ask someone else. ”She added, watching her brother walk around the room. "It's easier said than done! Apart from you, I don't know any other girl who would go there with me. ”He complained, and Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Who says you have to go there with a girl? You can invite Bill. After all, you two are still spending time together lately. "

Dipper's face flushed at the words. How did something like that occur to her? Sure, she had a point, and it wasn't so strange to see a man accompany another man to a party.  _ (This was completely normal with business partners or close friends) _ However, the thought of asking him if he would go with him seemed too intimate and embarrassing to ask. “N- no way! Surely he wouldn't like the idea. What if he doesn't like parties ?! ”he argued, but his sister just smirked. "How do you know if you haven't even asked him? Just try it, and you'll see. ” 

Well... she was right. Asking Bill to go certainly couldn't hurt, could it?

\-----------------------------------

“Hello, Pinetree? What do you need? It's pretty late, you know that? ”Bill spoke in a sleepy voice. This only made Dipper even more nervous. He held the phone tightly in his hands and regretted that he had decided to call him at all. He didn't want to wake him. Not for something as stupid as an invitation to a party. "Y-yes, I know, and I apologize for that. I just... you know... I-it's kinda embarrassing, but I'd like to ask you something. ”His voice shivered, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Why the hell was he so nervous? It was Bill, his good friend! Well, at least he didn't go down without explaining himself first. At least, he thought that they were friends.

"Hm? What is it? ”The man asked, and Dipper tried to explain.“ You know, there's a party at Northwest's tomorrow I have to go to. I wanted to go there with Mabel, but she has a lot of work to do. So I want to ask if you... well... wouldn't go there with me? You know... to have fun? ”

"Pinetree, are you asking me on a date?" Bill asked in a flirtatious voice after a moment of silence, and Dipper was sure he had to smirk. He was about to object, saying " _ definitely not!" _ But instead calmed down again and smiled. During that time, he learned one thing about Bill, he liked to tease people. His kind of _ "flirting" _ with Dipper was the order of the day, although, in reality, it made no romantic sense. Just his little game. Something like a party of guys fighting over from time to time for fun. So it was better for Dipper to play this game with  _ "flirting" _ than to just blush and actually admit that he really thought Bill meant it. That could cause a very awkward moment, and Dipper really didn't want that to happen.

"If you want to call it that, feel free to. But then I expect you to at least bring me a flower. Oh, I almost forgot. It's a formal event, so dress accordingly. That is if you want to go there. ”Dipper returned his teasing to Bill, and he couldn't stop smiling. "Of course I'll like to go there with you, sapling. And don't worry, I'll take the best suit I have. I will finally have a reason to wear it. What time does the party start? ”Bill asked, and Dipper glanced quickly at the table beside him, where the invitations lay. "It starts at 7 in the evening." He read, and Bill said immediately and would send a taxi for him and Dipper at half-past six. Then they said goodbye, and Dipper hung up with relief. He couldn't describe the joy Bill gave him and he couldn't wait for tomorrow…

\-----------------------------------

The day passed faster than Dipper had expected. One second he woke up, and the next, he was standing in the mirror, finishing tying his tie. He had little time to finish his outfit, so he was in a hurry. But he had to admit that he didn't look bad at all. He took the clothes Mabel had made for him: a dark blue shirt, a plaid vest, and trousers with a jacket (both completely black). He was just a little annoyed that he didn't have time to get a haircut. He hadn't visited a barbershop even once since he met Bill, so his hair had grown a lot in those 4 months.

"Dipper, the cab is here!" Mabel said from the living room. She must have been watching the street. "I'm coming!" Dipper called back, quickly putting on his cologne, and headed to the front door. However, he still had to return because he almost forgot to take the invitations with him. But when he got them, there was nothing to stop him from getting into a taxi and having fun at a party.

\-----------------------------------

“Bill? Wow, you look amazing! Isn't that the suit Mabel made for you? ”Dipper stared at the man in the taxi in amazement. He knew Bill had always been a handsome man, but that evening he was  _ stunning _ . His black suit was perfectly ironed, his shoes polished, and he didn't forget to put a handkerchief in his jacket. This whole outfit was the work of Dipper's sister. The only exception was his shirt, which he exchanged for the yellow one. However, the writer's attention was suddenly drawn to what the man was holding. It was a white rose.

"Umm, why do you have a rose with you?" Dipper asked, and Bill grinned and answered. "Do you have such a bad memory, Pinetree? You said you wanted me to bring you flowers for our date. So here you have it, and I know exactly where it will stand out perfectly. '” He took the rose and carefully put it in the pocket of Dipper's jacket. Young Pines felt the inside of his head burn and his face flush.  _ When he said he wanted flowers, he meant it as a joke! Wait ... Did Bill really think he invited him on a date ?! Oh god, why couldn't he just shut up? _

Bill had to smile at Pinetree's reaction. He looked so adorable when he blushed. He also really liked the brunette's outfit. He just hoped that he would have a great time with Pinetree that evening ...

\-----------------------------------

Over the years, Dipper has made many decisions that he regretted. But only now did he realize that the worst decision was to go to this party. The party itself was great. That evening, almost every member of the highest social class came to the Northwest mansion. Billionaires, business magnates, owners of the most expensive clubs in the city, movie stars, celebrities, and especially gangsters and members of the Northwest crime family. They all drank the most expensive champagne, ate a lot of food, and exchanged contacts. There was also music and dance.

But what was horrible about this party was Pacifica. As soon as Dipper and Bill arrived at the party, she wanted to take Dipper aside so she could talk to him for a moment. She didn't even greet Bill.

However, this "moment" turned into Dipper's suffering. It wasn't minutes, but hours that Dipper had to bring Pacifica drinks, walk from person to person, and listen to her conversations. However, he was not allowed to talk to those people himself. It was something that was the complete opposite of Dipper's idea of what this party had looked like for him. He expected to have time to talk to Bill, not to be Pacifica's servant.

But the worst came when Pacifica asked him to dance with her. Dipper was never a good dancer, quite the opposite. Throughout the dance, he looked at his feet and constantly stepped on Don's daughter's shoes. He watched as people looked at them, laughing.  _ Oh, how he had a great desire to become invisible at that moment… _

In the end, Pacifica, irritated by Dipper's bad dance moves, decided to end the dance earlier. "Gosh, Dipper, you dance worse than my legless grandmother!" She looked at him angrily and wiped the black shoe polish  _ (that had originally been on Dipper's shoes) _ with her handkerchief. Dipper felt shame down to his ears. He watched as Pacifica turned and preferred to dance with the mayor's son. On the other hand, it gave Dipper much-desired freedom. Exhausted, he walked over to the snack table and poured himself some punch into the glass.

"Man, look how much she destroyed you. If she weren't Don's daughter, I'd have told her something. Forcing you to be her slave! Who does she think she is? ”Dipper heard such a familiar voice behind him. 

"Bill, you can't talk about her like that here. You don't want to get in trouble. ” Dipper warned him and stood beside him. They both watched as Pacifica danced in full passion with the man, catching the attention of all the guests. "I still think it was so terrible of her. You don't even know how bored I was when I had to be here without you. There's nothing to talk about with those people here. ”Bill continued, and Dipper stared. "You actually know anyone here?"

"Yeah, a few people. But I have a bad relationship rather than a good one with most of them. ”He explained and drank his champagne. The mafia had always stayed away from the police and the government. So it was no wonder they did some small business with Bill and the rest of the German spies from time to time. Mostly it was just a matter of finding information, torturing, but, sometimes, they were also given an order to get rid of unwanted witnesses. But that rarely happened. In return, the mafia kept their identities a secret and paid them a large bundle of money. So it was a pleasant cooperation. However, only if you worked at the right time for the right side.

There were two mob families in this city: Northwest and Bertone. These families differed in everything, in origin, the type of business they had, the territories that belonged to them, and with the way they treated problem people. The Northwest family came from the United States, owned a smaller half of the city, and earned their money mostly by selling stock and working with smaller businesses. Although Don Preston was an arrogant bastard, he tried to be tolerant and helpful to people. However, this could not be said of the Bertone family.

This family, originally from Sicily, was in charge of most of the city. For every buck Northwest earned, Don Bertone had ten. Distributed booze, provided protection, and collected  _ "fees" _ . But he also paid off police officers, politicians, judges. And anyone he couldn't buy, he scared into looking in the other way. Bill had heard many times before how the don had killed a man just because they had crashed into his expensive car. Cops stood everywhere, but no one saw anything. If they wanted to stay alive. He paid off the bureaucrats six grand a month. The police officers had liquor at trade price and got pay-offs for "special jobs" from Northwests and Bertone. "Case closed, lack of evidence." Cops would even move shipments of drinks for them. 

Bill had worked for the man many times. Although Don Bertone was a racist and hated German by his heart, he sure appreciated Bill's  _ "work." _ He only hired him as an "invisible killer." No name, no face. All communication with the family was only by telephone. No one knew Bill, but he still had an important position for this crime family. If Bertone hadn't ruled the city and Northwests knew his identity, someone would have shot him in the lead at this party for sure. However, by keeping his identity a secret and under don Bertone's protection, he became untouchable. And even though Bill knew a few people he'd worked with before, no one would dare tell him his secret. Not if they knew what the man had accomplished.

Both men soon got tired of watching people dance. Sure, it was better than the situation before, but they'd rather have more privacy. And in that, Bill had an idea. He leaned over Pinetree and whispered cheerfully in his ear, "Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" Dipper liked the idea very much. He certainly wouldn't want to risk Pacifica coming back for him. He nodded, set his glass on the table, and just said, "Okay, show me the way!"

\-----------------------------------

"Wow, this is such a wonderful place. How did you find it? ”Dipper couldn't believe his eyes as they entered the room. It was a huge winter garden, at the very opposite end of the mansion.

There were many flowers everywhere, from roses, lilies, orchids to more exotic species. There were also several wicker chairs, sofas, and to Dipper's surprise, a gramophone recorder. The walls were just giant garden windows, behind which other flowers grew, and the only light in the room was the moonlight.

"I found it by accident while secretly walking around the mansion. No one will come here today, so we finally have time to rest for a while. ”Bill said happily and sat down in the chair behind him. Dipper took off his jacket and sat down next to him. "Well, I have to admit, this place is much better than the party down the hall. More peace and such, ”he said, looking around the room. A flowerpot with yellow chrysanthemums got his attention. Bill noticed and smiled. "You like those flowers, don't you? I never thought you would be in them. "

However, Dipper did not return the smile. Rather, something seemed to make him sad. "Yeah, my mom grew exactly the same flower in front of our house in California. I remember her always telling me not to play too close to them. She literally lived for those flowers. She and my father planned to have a giant garden full of all kinds of flowers. Too bad the dream never came true for them, "he said, looking down. Bill raised an eyebrow incomprehensibly. "Your parents? What- oh… I'm sorry to hear it.” He finally understood what he meant and gently placed his hand on Pinetree's shoulder. Dipper raised his head and looked at the man. When he saw his beautiful deep eyes, it was as if all sadness had passed through him. He seemed to understand you and believed in you just as you would like to be understood and believed in.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. The flowers just reminded me of them, that's all. But thank you anyway.” Finally, Dipper smiled, and then something occurred to him. "Actually, Bill, you never told me about your family. What are your parents like? Are they still  _ "here" _ ? That is if you want to talk about it, of course. ”He asked, and the blond man who was about to light a cigarette stopped and smirked at that moment. Quite the opposite reaction to Dipper's.

"Well, if you're wondering if they're alive, I can't really say. I only lived with my mother, who worked as a prostitute. She never told me who my father was. She probably didn't know it herself. I had to live with her in such a small brothel on the outskirts of the city. To feed me so often, she had to _ "work" _ even during the day, and I had to be looked after by her female friends. So I definitely didn't have as happy a childhood as you did. Despite her constant shifts, we had little money, so I had to work in the docks from the age of 14. Carry boxes, unload cargo, and so on. The work was hard, and my mother took half of the money I earned to buy alcohol and cigarettes. It bothered me quite a bit, but I couldn't say anything about it. After all, I lived with her, and she dressed and fed me. Nonetheless, when I got an offer to work at 17, I did not hesitate and left her. I haven't seen her since. But I'm sure if she hasn't died yet, she still works in that brothel. But it's her life that she chose, so long live it."

Dipper stared at the man in surprise. He expected him to come from a wealthy family. He didn't know what he had to go through. Dipper suddenly felt sorry for him. But at least they had one thing in common, they both no longer had parents.

Bill then tried to change the subject of the conversation. They wanted to have fun, not be sad. They talked, told each other jokes, laughed until they somehow forgot that they were supposed to be at a party. Dipper enjoyed Bill's company. It helped him relax, and every minute with Bill was more valuable to him than any drink at the party. But then they suddenly reached the point where they both stopped talking and just looked at each other. It was new to Dipper, and he felt nervous. Bill felt it too and noticed Pinetree's gaze at him. There were two of them alone, and at that moment, the man had only one idea of how to end this silence.

"Hey, I got an idea, Pinetree. How about we get up and dance for a bit? There are a turntable and several vinyl records. What do you say? ”He asked, watching the confused writer blush in his face. "W- what? Dance with you? B-but I'm a man, and men don't dance together! Plus, you saw me on the dance floor. I can't dance, and I probably never will. ”He stammered, but Bill still grabbed his arm and led him to the turntable. "Nonsense! Everyone can dance, it just takes a little practice. I'll show you how to do it. "He began to pick up the vinyl records, listening to Dipper's arguments." But what if someone sees us? What would they think of us ?!"

"Pinetree, everyone's up there at the party, did you forget?" No one is here, just the two of us. So don't worry and relax. ”Bill reassured him and inserted a record with the song“ I know why ”by Glenn Miller into the turntable. 

_ (A/N: link for a song is here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6jxXPS9H-E> ) _

The music began to play, and Bill watched Pinetree scratch his hands nervously. "I- I don't know, Bill. I wouldn't want to hurt you a- WOAH! ” He couldn't even finish the sentence when the man pulled him to his body and just said with a smile,“ Just follow my steps. ”

Dipper had never been so close to Bill's body. He felt Bill grab him around the waist as he placed Dipper's hand on his shoulder. The man did not wait for anything and took the first step forward. He moved slowly, calmly, and to the beat of the song. However, Dipper was confused about his dance steps, and couldn't stop looking at his feet. He was afraid he would step on the man by mistake. And oops, he actually did. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" He apologized immediately, but the man was not angry at all. "It's okay, Pinetree. Just stop looking at your feet. Here, Look me in the eye. ”He gently lifted Pinetree's chin and gave him a big smile. Dipper just nodded and did as the blonde said.

As the song went on, their movements gradually became better. The initial fear of body contact disappeared, and Dipper no longer minded Bill holding him tightly and breathing down his neck. He was starting to enjoy it, and what's more, Bill liked it too. "See, it's not that complicated when you give it a try." He laughed and let Dipper spin. Then he took a step forward himself, and in their original position, they continued to dance. "What can I say? I have a good teacher. Where did you actually learn to dance? ”Dipper laughed as well, enjoying the scent of Bill's cologne. "I often went to balls in Vien- Umm, at Viennese Waltz Club in New York." Bill had to correct himself quickly. If he told him he was in Europe, it would be too suspicious.

“Oh? So you were in New York? How is it there? I've heard it's beautiful in the spring. ”The brunette asked, and Bill nodded. "Yes, it is. It is a very busy city. Nothing compared to this. ”

He couldn't lie, he liked living in that" Big Apple". It was full of shops, cars, life. He lived there for over 2 years and had quite fond memories of that time. Sure, he had to "work" there and do all the things around it, but it wasn't that bad. He was definitely better there than in Germany. But despite the beauty of Central Park, the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty, Bill would not return. Not if Pinetree didn't go there with him…

"Bill?" Dipper said suddenly, almost in a whisper. He didn't look Bill in the face, but Bill still knew he was blushing. "Yes, Pinetree?" Bill replied, also quietly. Then came a moment of silence. They just danced slowly at the windows, bathed in the moonlight. Dipper looked as if he didn't know what to say. It was as if he was hesitant to say it or not. 

Finally, he decided to spoke: "Thank you ... for everything. I'm glad you're here with me. ”He gave him the most beautiful smile Bill had ever seen, and in return, he answered. "I'm also glad to be here with you today, Pinetree. Just you and me…"

Bill didn't finish that sentence. He expected Pinetree to say something, but surprisingly, he didn't. He was silent. The song slowly ended, and the men stopped. There came a real silence. They stood there, still holding on to their waists, looking into their eyes. Bill expected Dipper to panic and want to move away from the man's body. However, he did not, he stayed, and the blushing brunette gave him a smile. Bill didn't back down either and smiled back.

Dipper was nervous. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. And he was afraid of what was to come. What would people think of him? How would that affect his family's reputation? But he still didn't take his eyes off the blonde. He was enchanted by those golden eyes and moved his hand from Bill's shoulder to his waist. He felt Bill's heart pound out loud. As loud as his.

Bill looked at the writer's lips and then into his eyes again. The blonde man also felt butterflies in his stomach. He waited for any swerving from Pinetree's gaze, the slightest attempt to back down. However, he did not receive any. He could hardly believe it was happening. He gave him a clear signal of what he was up to, and the boy did not resist at all. Bill watched Dipper breathe slowly, his hands shaking with nervousness. But how much he did not want to end this moment.

The man knew that if he didn't take a step back immediately, he wouldn't be able to stop it. He couldn't just pretend anymore, just play like. Things were to become real between them. He would make the biggest mistake of his life, risk his and the boy's life, social status, just about everything. But Bill no longer wanted to be a flawless cold killer. For the first time in his life, he met someone he cared for and could no longer pretend. He stroked Dipper's face lightly and watched as he closed his eyes.

It was the last moment to end it. Stop it and move on. But Bill had already made up his mind. He wanted to make his first mistake in life, so he leaned over and joined their lips…

It is not for nothing that it is said that one never forgets the first kiss. And Dipper finally knew why. The feeling Bill kissed him sent him to seventh heaven. It was a kiss so warm, full of love and emotion. He felt his delicate lips touch his, wrapped his fingers in Bill's hair… It was perfect.

Bill couldn't get enough of that feeling either. It was as if he had forgotten all his obligations, duties, and the blood on his hands with that kiss. He was in heaven, and Pinetree was like an angel to him. Yes, he had a lot of lovers before that, but that was different. So different. It was clear to him that if he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone, it would be with him...

\-----------------------------------

They then spent the rest of the night back at the party. They didn't want to be missing for too long if Pacifica decided to go looking for them. However, they were somehow different. Even as everyone stood on the opposite side of the hall, they could feel the other's heart beating fast. The hearts they shared together now. They were no longer just friends. No, they were something more. And the only one who knew about this secret was the moon that shone above their heads…


	7. Bill's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill feels guilty for lying to Dipper. So Pyronica gives him advice and explains what to do. He takes it to heart and is determined to tell his Pinetree the truth about his work. Meanwhile, Dipper, on the other side of town, thinks of Bill and experiences the first wave of love and hormones ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains blood, violence, and murder (just mentioned) at the beginning of the chapter. Also, there's a part with masturbation. (If you don't like this there will be a line with SMUT warming so you could skip the part)

Bill and Dipper didn't see each other for the next few days. Even though they longed for each other so much, Bill tried to keep his distance. He tried to get as many " _orders_ " as possible so he could make excuses for his work. He feared that if they met, there would be a conversation about the night at the Northwest. He feared what he would have to answer Dipper if he asked the question: "What was their relationship now." Yes, he loved his Pinetree. But every time he talked to him on the phone, he seemed to hear a voice whispering in his ear, _"He doesn't know, Bill... He doesn't know what a monster you are. Do you truly think he will trust you when you only feed him with lies? ”_

Every time he heard the voice, he felt more guilty. When he kissed him that night, he was determined to lie to his side so he could be with him. But could he lie to Dipper at the same time? Whenever a boy asked him what his day was like at work, would he just lie? He wanted so badly to tell him the truth. So much. But if he did, Pinetree would certainly-

\--------------------------------

"… ngle, Triangle, TRIANGLE!" A loud female voice pulled Bill out of his thoughts. He had forgotten that he was at work now. Confused, he looked around. He stood inside the warehouse, near the local docks. It was dark outside, filled with heavy fog. He knew why they had chosen this place. No one came here, no screams were heard over the loud ships coming into port, so this abandoned warehouse was perfect for _"doing the dirty work."_ Even now, he could smell a strong smell of blood in the room.

"W-what?" Bill asked, gasping for breath. "He's dead already," Pyronica noted, pointing to the man in front of Bill. His face was so broken that the police won't be able to identify the man for sure. And why the man looked like that Bill knew when he saw a baseball bat in his hand, completely covered in the victims' blood. He must have lost control of his anger for a moment. From time to time, it happened to him. He got angry, lost control, and then things got worse than in hell itself. No wonder even Pyronica, his best friend, was afraid of him.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry, I got a little carried away. ”He apologized and walked over to the wooden boxes. Tired, he sat down and lit a cigarette. He was disgusted to have the hot blood on his hands. He would rather enjoy the warmth of Pinetree's lips. But then again, what would his sampling say if he saw what he had just done? "You must have had a pretty tough day, haven't you? What happened? You look like something's bothering you. ”A blonde woman sat down next to him and lit a cigarette as well. "Oh, it's nothing. I just have problems with my lover, that's all. ” He said while he was _“admiring ”_ the work he had created.

The word _lover_ at Pyronica aroused curiosity. "What, you've found a lover? Oh, so that's why you're lost in thoughts! You are deeply in love... Good for you. I was hoping you would finally find a serious relationship. Not just your night flights. ”She smiled, then stopped. She turned to him and gave him a serious look. "Triangle, don't tell me it's the Pines boy." She asked, and Bill shook his head immediately. "What? How could it have occurred to you? I know the rules, Pyronica, and I'm not that crazy. No, I'm dating someone else. He is... a journalist. His name is Peter Sampling, but I call him Pinetree. Quite a good boy if you ask me. ”Bill could only be glad for how good a liar he was.

He made up a story about how they met during a visit to the museum and how things had become real between them recently during a party. (which was technically right). And Pyronica believed him. She believed every word he said. Maybe because they've been friends for so long.

"Then why do you have a long face? From what I've heard from you now, you're good for each other. ”She asked after Bill explained everything to her. He looked at her and tapped the cigarette on the ground. "I ain't so sure. I mean… we've known each other for a long time, but I never told him who I really am. Whenever I call him, I feel guilty for lying to him. But on the other hand, the idea of telling him the truth… Well… Somehow, I can't imagine coming home and saying: _“Guess what, Pinetree? Had a hell of a day at work today, I had to kill ten people!_ ”

"You can't talk about stuff like that at home," the woman said, getting up from the ground. It was only 11 p.m., but she had something planned for the evening and did not want to be late. Keyhole, a good friend of hers, was to arrive for her in 10 minutes. A couple of guys were also supposed to arrive there at the warehouse (to get rid of the body). "If you don't act like the way they describe you in the paper and you're good to him, he'll ignore all that crap."

"So it seems normal for you to hide who you really are from your own soulmate your whole life?" Bill remarked sharply, getting up from the floor as well. "Don't worry so much," the woman replied. It wasn't until Bill saw Pyronica in the moonlight that he noticed something. She always wore blood-red heels. A gift from her boyfriend, Bernie. The two got together as soon as Bill arrived in town. He had met the guy a few times before, quite a nice man. He worked in a small shoe store. Pyronica loved him so much that she promised to walk only in those red heels he made for her. That evening, however, her shoes were black.

Pyronica noticed Bill looking at her feet. She gave him a small smile, though her eyes showed sadness, and said in a calm voice, "But if you think this _" Pinetree "_ of yours deserves to know the truth, then there's one way. Invite him somewhere quiet and tell him who you really are. If he understands this and can tolerate it, then you are really destined for yourself. However, if he refuses or wants to leave to think about it… “She did not finish the sentence. She just placed a finger in the center of her forehead and tapped it twice. Bill swallowed dry. He knew what that meant.

"Pyronica, you don't want to tell me I have to..." Bill said, and Pyronica nodded. "Yup, that's exactly what it is, Triangle. You give him your true identity, the only thing separating you from death and life. He must know that by risking your life, he is also risking his own life. And a person who cannot accept it deserves to die."

"B-but what about that Bernie of yours? You've been dating him for over 5 months. Did you tell him yet? ”The man objected, and he took a step back. Pyronica turned her back on Bill, not wanting him to see her cry. "Yes, I told him about three days ago. And he didn't take it very well… Ha, what am I saying, he didn't take it well at all! We had the biggest argument we had ever had. He shouted at me that I was the worst woman in the world, a monster that deserved to burn in hell. He even tried to stab me with a kitchen knife! So, I took my pistol and shot 2 bullets right in his head... Well, the rest of it was easy. I got rid of the evidence and arranged it as suicide. He has a funeral tomorrow morning, so I'll go there to say my last goodbye. That's how it works, Bill. Few people in this world can be trusted. One moment you are deeply in love, and another you wake up next to someone who's holding a gun to your head… That's why you have to do it this way. The sooner you put him to this test, the better. It's the same as drowning kittens. The sooner you get rid of them before you build a relationship with them, the less it hurts. Do you understand?"

"I understand, and I am so sorry for your loss. "He patted Pyronica on the shoulder and walked her out of the warehouse. They watched as a dark blue Chevrolet approached them along the asphalt road, along with a small truck behind it. A short man with dark brown hair sat behind the wheel. It was Kevin Hook, also known as Keyhole. "Hey, we're here! Did everything go smoothly? ”He greeted them from the car, and the two nodded. "Yes, he's in the back. I'm just worried Triangle made a mess there. ”Pyronica smirked, trying to wipe away the rest of her tears. After all, she was not allowed to show her weakness.

"What, **_again_**? Dude, you must have been a butcher in a past life! But whatever. Do you wanna take somewhere? ”Keyhole laughed, pointing to the men from the truck to get to work. "Yeah, I'd like a ride home," the blonde miss replied, walking over to the car. But before she got on, she looked at Bill. "What about you, Triangle? Do you wanna ride somewhere, or you just walk home?”

Bill was about to say he was going home. He didn't live that far, and he knew how to get home without anyone noticing him and his bloody hands. But when the blonde man thought about what Pyronica had said and the problems he had, he got an idea. He smirked at Keyhole and Pyronica and just said, "Yeah, sure. In fact, I have such a small request… "

\--------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Dipper was sitting on his bed, looking at the pages of his new chapter. It was about Bill, _just Bill_. The writer described their experiences from the party and that gorgeous kiss. _Pfff_ \- He could hardly call it a novel but rather a secret diary. He could never publish something like that. However, as he read the words, memories of the evening returned to his head. He could still feel the touch of Bill's lips on his and how much his heart was beating at that moment. He fell in love for the first time in his life.

Everywhere he looked, he saw the blonde's face. His shiny hair, his soft lips, and those beautiful golden eyes... Even though they hadn't seen each other since the party, he still thought of him. He longed to be with him, to hold hands, to kiss again. He never thought he could fall in love. He was even disgusted for a while when he caught Gideon kissing Mabel in her room. But now, the cards were turned over, and Dipper was longing for love.

And yes, Mabel noticed the change in Dippers' behaving. She knew her brother all too well. So when she saw him sighing, daydreaming, playing songs on the turntable so he could dance - she knew that something was wrong with him. She asked if something _interesting_ had happened at the party, and if _"he hadn't met someone_ **_nice_ ** _there."_ Dipper, who was blushing, nodded and agreed. But that was a big mistake since it meant another 30 minutes full of Mabel's questions like, “WHAT? YOU HAVE FOUND A DATE THERE? WHO IS THAT HAPPY GIRL? DO I KNOW HER? IS SHE NICE? RICH? WILL YOU EVER BRING HER HERE? ”Dipper didn't know how to answer those questions. In the end, however, he decided to lie a little. After all, He couldn't tell her the truth. If his sister knew he was gay, it would end badly. "She's a blonde... quite pretty and probably rich enough _(Dipper judged by the price of Bill's suits)_ " Then he added, not to tell anyone else because he wants to keep it a secret. Mabel happily agreed, and Dipper was sure his secret would be safe with her.

"Agh! I can't! I can't do it!... I need to take a shower, "blushing, Dipper got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He couldn't concentrate on writing with his thoughts on Bill. He had to calm down, and the shower seemed perfect.

\----------!!SMUT!!-----------

Dipper, already naked, climbed into the bathtub and let the warm water fall on him from the showerhead. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment… There was silence in the house. After all, it was about half-past one in the morning. Grunkle Stan was asleep, and as Dipper knew his sister, she was working on a job in her room. Bill had mentioned Mabel and her work several times at the party, so now she had so many offers that she could barely accept them. It was very kind of Bill, and Dipper appreciated it.

Oh, he thought of him again! To be with the man... Feeling his cologne, being held in his arms ... Dipper touched his lips. He wondered if they would kiss again soon. Whether Bill wants to be as close to him as he is... He ran his thumb over his lower lip and felt his heart go crazy again.

But that wasn't all Dipper felt. Something happened - Something he had never experienced. And the feeling came from the lower part of the body. Dipper, confused by the sudden hot feeling, opened his eyes and stared in surprise at what had happened.

His hormones kicked in after so many years since puberty, making him hard.

Embarrassment immediately struck his mind. But it wasn't because _he didn't know_ what had happened now. He was no longer a teenager, so of course, he got hard before. He even tried jerked off a few times. However, he always did it only while reading men's magazines and didn't really enjoy it, so he soon stopped and just tried to ignore it. 

No, that wasn't why he was so frustrated. The real reason was that it happened _at the thought of Bill_. He longed so much for contact with Bill that his body decided to respond. And worse, it didn't want to go down.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do?" He asked himself. It seemed unfair and almost perverse to do it now that he couldn't get Bill out of his mind. However, the erection became more and more painful. So he decided to touch himself. _"Just a little touch, then I'll let it be,"_ he said to himself, moving his hand to his crotch. However, as soon as he touched his cock, he felt a sudden wave of pleasure that made him moan. _That hadn't happened to him before. He felt so... good._

He decided to touch a little more. He closed his eyes and thought about Bill. _Whether he was asleep, what pajamas he wore… whether he wore pajamas_ ** _at all_** _._

The thought of a naked Bill made Dipper's hormones crazier than before and forced him to add up to speed. _He imagined what his naked body looked like. How it would feel if he pressed his body against his and still naked would kiss him. He wanted him to bite him, taste him, and touch his so sore cock._

_"Ah, I wonder, how it feels to have sex?"_ was the only thought that remained in Dipper's mind. He stroked the dick, thumbed the slit, and gently squeezed his balls so he couldn't take it anymore. He was about to come. As he moved his hand faster, he began to move his pelvis slightly to get a better angle. He moaned, calling Bill's name, ready to come. And then it happened. He came, and his cum was all over the wall of the shower.

\----------END OF SMUT----------

Such a feeling of satisfaction the brunette has not experienced for a long time. He felt so relaxed, satisfied.… 

Breathing fast, he sat down at the bottom of the tub and took a moment to catch his breath. However, as he was about to get up and wash the mess from the wall, he heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. "Dipper, are you in there?" Mabel called to him. "D-don't come in, I'm naked. Just give me a minute! ”He called quickly to his sister, blushing, wrapping himself in a towel. Then he took the showerhead and washed all the cum with it. _Here you go, a place devoid of all evidence._

"What do you need?" He asked as he put on his shirt. He was convinced that his sister was still standing there. And he was right. However, what she subsequently answered was quite surprised: “Me? Nothing. But Bill does. ” Dipper stopped drying his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. _Did he hear correctly? What the hell did Bill need from him at such a late hour ?!_ “B-Bill? He actually called me? When? What did he say? ”He asked, confused. He was ready to put on his pants and immediately ran to the phone. Dipper missed him so much, and whatever it was, he would call him even at 1 in the morning. However, it was not a phone call. It was something completely different. Something Mabel still couldn't believe. She didn't know how to tell her brother without taking him by surprise. Eventually, however, she took a breath and simply replied, "Dipper, he didn't call you - he's waiting for you outside the house."

\--------------------------------

"Bill…" Dipper stared as he left the house. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even wear a vest or coat. Drops of water flowed from his hair down to his shoulder, where they seeped into his shirt. It was a cold night, but Dipper ignored that. The only thing he turned his attention to was the man in front of him. Bill stood on the sidewalk, leaning against a street lamp, quietly smoking a cigarette. The man's shirt was awkwardly buttoned, Dipper guessed he had to dress in a hurry.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked in a low voice and took a step toward him. Bill raised his head and stomped on his cigarette. _How long had he been waiting for him there?_ "I needed to talk to you," he said, looking at Pinetree. It had only been a few days, but only now did he feel how much he missed the face. He couldn't believe his Pinetree hurried out of the shower just to see him as soon as possible. He wanted to hug him so tightly and give him a deep kiss, but he had to hold on. He was here because of one and only reason.

"Oh, you want to go inside and talk about it there, or...?" Dipper asked, but the man shook his head. "No, I was just hoping you'd go for a walk with me. Somewhere in a more private place, if you understand me. ”He explained, and Dipper understood immediately. "Oh, sure. I'll just take my jacket. I'll be right back. ”He replied and ran back inside. Whatever he wanted to talk about, it had to be something serious. He closed the door behind him and prepared for their nightly walk.

Little did Dipper know, Bill, who was standing outside, had his hand inside his jacket, clutching the holster with Mauser inside. Bill prayed he wouldn't have to use it tonight…

\--------------------------------

"...So, may I ask why you brought me here at such a late hour?" Dipper stopped so he could look at the man beside him. They stood in the greenhouse of the botanical garden. The garden where Bill gave Dipper the diamond brooch. The brooch Pinetree now wore on his vest. "I needed to make sure no one could see or hear us. And this place is perfect for that ... You know, I want to talk about what happened at the party. ”He said slowly, and Dipper began to blush. Somehow he knew, they gonna have a conversation about this, but it still seemed so unrealistic to him. I mean, when do you have a chance to meet someone who understands you so much, is handsome, and even likes you back?

“O-oh. A- And what about that? ”He stammered, looking at the ground. _It was so difficult for him to look a man in the eye!_ Bill, looking at the writer in front of him, bit his lip. He was really about to tell him the truth. The truth about his work. About his life. But if it didn't go according to plan, what should he do? Let him go? Surely he could do it. However, if things turned out the same as with Pyronica, he would be clueless.

"Pinetree... I want to go out with you. Stop being _just friends_. "Bill began to speak," But I need to tell you something important about me before you give me your answer. ”He sat down on the bench, and Dipper did the same. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Then he looked into Bill's eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused, waiting for Bill's answer, feeling the man's heart beating fast. He said he didn't just want to be friends, so what kept him from doing that? What was his reason?

Bill opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. It wasn't until he finally gathered his courage that he dared to answer Dipper's question, "If you must know, it's my job. I... It's hard to explain, but the thing is, I work for a pretty dangerous company. It is not a job that can be talked about and is quite risky. How to say it… I work as… ”he wanted to continue but decided to stop for a moment. He wanted to know how Dipper reacted.

Pines' reaction to Bill's words could only be described as a shock. Finally, after so long pondering about the man's work, Dipper's bulb above his head lit up. Everything fit together perfectly. _Bill's European appearance, born poor and now living as rich. A job he wasn't allowed to talk about. A great fighter who doesn't like someone who is often in Gravity Falls…_ All these facts are connected by a red string into one answer - an explanation of who Bill actually was. So when Dipper looked into the man's eyes, he thought of asking only one question:

"Bill, you're not a bad guy, are you?"


	8. Confused but deeply in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill answers Dipper's question about if he is a "bad guy". And Dipper's reaction is quite... surprising. However, it turns out that there was a big misunderstanding and it is up to Bill whether he corrects Dipper and tells him the whole truth about him or just leaves it like that...

Bill couldn't move. He felt as if he had become an ice floe at Dipper's words, ready to fall apart. Dipper understood. He understood who Bill really was. Their relationship, their lives, all depended on how the writer would respond. There was nervousness in Bill's heart and maybe, just maybe, a little fear. He knew he had to answer that question. Say it and hope for the best. It was impossible to stop now. Bill was the one who started this conversation, and now he was the one who had to continue it. So the blond looked into his lap and nodded with a false laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that," he replied, and then there was silence between the two men. The only sound was owls hooting high in the trees. Bill wondered what thoughts were going on in Dipper's mind. Was he upset? Frightened? Afraid to get up and leave? He watched as the brunette tried to breathe slowly, to be calm. But Bill knew that this silence could not last indefinitely. He had to break that silence. "How ... How do you feel about that?" He asked cautiously, ready for the screaming. He expected the boy to either get up from the bench right away and try to get away from Bill or even hit him. However, Dipper's reaction was quite different, almost unbelievable.

He started laughing. His Pinetree was laughing!

"Haha, so I was right! Ah, how much it all makes sense now! ”Dipper rose from the bench, and Bill stared at him in confusion. "Hold on- you knew that?" Dipper turned to the blond and answered immediately. "Yes, um... kinda? I wasn't 100% sure, but somehow I assumed that. And now that I know it, everything is explained! ”

Bill watched him walk in circles. He looked like a child who found his coveted gift under the Christmas tree. The man had to admit that he really didn't expect such a reaction from his Pinetree. He expected him to be nervous and frightened, not excited to be friends with a German spy.

"Your European look, your fighting skills, your wealth, the people who live in Gravity Falls that " _you don't like_ ," Dipper continued, stopping at the bench. Bill held his breath. He knew Dipper would say the terrible words now. Words describing who Bill really was. But why was he afraid of it? He wanted his Pinetree to say those words. For the good of both. He watched as the brunette's mouth opened, and the following sentence came out:

"You've been working with Bertoni all this time, and I didn't found out about it at all!"

_Wait, what? But he thought-_ Bill was even more confused. Wait a minute… Pinetree thought he was one of Bertoni's men? Working for the mafia? Bill must have understood why the boy had come to that conclusion. And in fact, Pinetree wasn't wrong. After all, he worked for Bertoni from time to time. But the question was, should he correct him and tell him the whole truth, or should he leave it at that? Bill began to think about it. How could Dipper's answer differ from that in which he would explain his true identity? A spy and a mobster, there wasn't much difference. Both were enemies of the state and criminals. One sold information, the other illegal drugs, and booze. They both killed people - so technically it was the same profession.

Maybe… maybe it would be better if he let Pinetree believe he was Bertoni's man, _at least for now_ …

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you know how things work. It's hard to trust anyone in my world. Just what do you think about it? I see if you want to start something with someone like me.” the blond said, and Dipper walked over to a nearby railing, looking at the city below. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket and lit it without saying a single word. He just stared at the shining city as the bluish smoke rose up into the night sky. It was obvious that he was serious and tried to think more about this. He knew he had to think ahead and consider how to handle this new information about the blonde. Meanwhile, feeling the cold night wind on his warm skin, he quietly asked Bill, "Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"Yes, countless times. But I did most of it just because it was part of my job. No hard feelings."

"And your job... I guess it is impossible to leave from there, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Something like _"resign and retire"_ is not a very good idea - unless you want to end up with a bullet in the lead. "

Dipper then continued his silence, trying to breathe slowly. That didn't mean anything good. Bill got up from the bench and was ready to leave. That's it. Dipper knew the truth, and he didn't seem to accept it. But Bill couldn't kill him. Even if he should. 

Although, when he thought about it, maybe that would be the best solution. Bill would get rid of him, be recalled from the mission, and return to Germany. Yes, it would hurt at first, but he could handle it and get through it. He had already killed thousands of people. Practically, his pistol became part of his body. What would change with the death of a young writer?

He quietly reached for his Mauser C96. However, when he wanted to pull the gun out of his jacket and fire, he stopped. As if his body were protesting. He stared at Pinetree's back and couldn't move. Because whenever he looked at him, Bill saw Pinetree in front of him, blushing and pressed to his chest, as he was at the party that night.

 _Oh, how weak he was! He couldn't even kill a stupid unarmed writer!_ If Pyronica saw it, she would surely blame him for the rest of his life. But whatever. He decided for variant B: to leave and let Dipper live. It was much better for him than to do such a violent thing as murder. But as he took a step back, Pinetree spoke clearly. And what he said must have forced Bill to freeze on the spot.

"Okay, I think it might work out between us."

Bill must have overheard it. There was **no way** for his Pinetree to tell him he was okay with that. There must have been a mistake. 

"Pardon?" He asked, watching the young writer turn to the man. His expression indicated that he was not kidding. "Bill, I can tolerate that." He answered the man's question, and Bill stared at him.

"But I thought- I thought you'd hate me for it! You realize who I am, don't you? So how can you be okay with that? ”

"Well, it's hard to explain...You know, your job is no different to me than being in the military. You have to hurt people just because someone tells you, and you can't just resign and leave. Plus, you probably know that my great-uncle Stan isn't innocent at all. I've seen him crush people's faces many times, sometimes steal something small in the store, make some trouble ... But that doesn't change how much I love him. Stan always said that: _It doesn't matter what one's past or job is. The important thing is who you really are._ And I think you're a good person, Bill, whether you work as a dangerous mobster or not. I'm not saying I agree with your work, but I can ** _tolerate_** it. Because I don't think I'd want to lose you, Bill... "

The blond watched as his little sapling blushed and scratched his shoulder. He must have been as nervous as he was. But his words, those were for Bill so incredible and pleasant at the same time. He walked slowly over to Dipper and gently lifted the brunette's chin with his hand. "So, you really want it? To be with me? ”He whispered softly, watching Dipper nod, blushing. The short man's heart was beating so loud that even Bill could hear it. _How adorable._

He softly touched his face, his soft chocolate hair, and then his thumb reached his lovely half-open lips. Bill wasn't as nervous as he was that night, but he was still scared. Scared it was just a dream and that Pinetree would actually change his mind. 

"It's a sin," the man warned him, but Dipper didn't want to stop. He stood on tiptoe and replied in perhaps the most loving voice Bill has ever heard in his entire life, "Then let me sin with you for the rest of my life~"

Their lips finally touched. Both men longed to kiss, to repeat that night at the Northwest party. And so they were there now, alone in the botanical garden with the cold wind at their backs and the heat coming from their bodies. An electric shock went through their bodies, which only made them kiss longer. To taste every inch of their lips. 

Dipper put his arms around Bill's neck and opened his mouth a little more. Bill took it as consent to the next step and put his tongue in the brunette's mouth. Oh, how that wonderful feeling got more intense! Both men felt that they might drown in that pleasure. They longed for more contact, for more touches, but they knew they shouldn't be in a hurry. Everything had the right time.

Bill made a note in his head that although Dipper must have been bad at kissing and dating, he could quickly. From the initial confused movement of their tongues, after a few minutes, it became a perfect kiss full of passion and a hot mess. They enjoyed their tangled tongues as they pressed their bodies against each other. Simply put, it was beautiful.

When they finally separated, they could barely catch their breath. "Well, that was really something." Bill chuckled, and Dipper joined him. "Yeah, if I had ever told Mabel about this, she would never have believed me!" He could still feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest with joy. Bill confessed to him, and he returned his feelings! He really longed for him! He, Dipper Pines, a poor, not very attractive writer, received his love confession from such an amazing man as Bill. And he didn't care if the man did something horrible to someone. Dipper was officially deeply in love...

"Well, speaking of your sister, did you even tell her we went out?" Bill interrupted Dipper's thoughts. _Fuck, he forgot about it in all the shock! His sister must have been so worried already!_

When Bill saw Dipper's expression, he couldn't help laughing. However, when he stopped, he offered his hand to the writer and said in a cheerful voice, "Hahaha… Well, I guess it's kinda late. May I accompany you home, my dear Pinetree? ”Then he winked at him and watched as the writer laughed as well, grabbing his hand gently. "Yes, I will be delighted. Though, I have one condition… "

"A condition? Sure I can do that. So what is it? ”

"Um...Could you kiss me one more time?"


End file.
